Neko to inu no yōna - 2
by I.S.L.Supporter
Summary: Después de unos meses de necesaria calma, al menos ella y Bolt debían volver a la actividad.
1. El fantasma de Kenzaburo

Habían pasado ya casi cuatro meses, de la captura de Kenzaburo y su encierro prolongado en el Templo "Shé he Lăohú".

En todos los medios gráficos locales y regionales -de Los Ángeles y California-, no se veían reportes extraños relacionados con Gatos Samurais, o vestidos como monjes Shaolin, o con Perros Ninjas y Zorros ataviados con armaduras japonesas. En Oklahoma, Nueva York y otros lugares del mundo, la situación era casi igual que cuando el Kitsune Kenzaburo ordenaba a sus Inus "Ve y mata".

Sin embargo, Tsé-Kiang y los Japanese Bobtails del Templo mantenían contacto diario con sus respectivos conocidos en Japón y China.

Y como se dijo, existía ahora en Los Ángeles una calma especial… Necesaria tras los incidentes que habían durado cinco semanas.

A quienes habían traído la normalidad, muy pocos podían verlos o saber dónde encontrarlos, pues pasaban la mayor parte del día en la Casa de Huéspedes y sólo paseaban -en familia, generalmente-, por el Barrio Chino.

Pero ni a Mittens ni a Bolt les importaba, que el mundo se hubiera olvidado de ellos; sabían cuánto eran apreciados allí donde estaban.

Todos en esa casa y en el Barrio los saludaban al verlos pasar o los invitaban con algo para comer a cada rato. A la Gata le rogaban que posara para dibujos con inscripciones en Chino; al Perro, ahora incluso los "Siete Grandes Guerreros" habían vuelto a tratarlo respetuosamente.

Para muchos -incluyendo a Rhino-, de nuevo era un héroe. En todo Chinatown lo llamaban "El Protector de Los Ángeles"… Pero en el pequeño mundo de su grupo familiar era un padre feliz, dedicado tanto a su esposa como a los hijos de ambos.

Snowy, Gino y Dusky recibían tal vez más regalos y atenciones que sus padres. Pero por supuesto, el primer lugar lo tenían los dos casi recién nacidos de Mittens y Bolt. Sus juguetes ya apenas si entraban en la caja donde había venido, embalado, un lavarropas.

De los tres mayores, Gino era hasta ese momento el único que pensaba empezar algún estilo de lucha, cuando tuviera ocasión. Bolt llamó al Templo mientras Mittens atendía a los dos nuevos cachorritos y recibió del Birmano Shu una respuesta tan inesperada como buena, relacionada con el desarrollo de su hijo.

"En realidad, Bolt, cuanto antes se empieza en esto, mejor. Gino sólo tiene que elegir uno de nuestros estilos y ver qué día quiere empezar".

"Perfecto… Apenas vuelva de jugar, se lo diré".

"¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Decidieron cuándo van a volver? …No es conveniente, dejar pasar muchos meses sin entrenamiento".

"No… No hablamos mucho de eso. Pero supongo… En cuanto nuestros dos hijitos menores crezcan un poco más…"

"Bueno, estaremos esperándolos".

"Lo hablaré pronto, también, con ella, Maestro Shu".

"Hasta pronto, Bolt. Saludos a tu esposa".

Bolt colgó y fue a echarse junto a Mittens, quien daba su leche a "Pequeña Serpiente Hermosa" y a "Pequeño Tigre Guerrero"; de momento, sólo quería sentir el calor del cuerpo de su amada Mittens y brindarle a su vez el suyo.

La simple mención de sus dos hijos menores hizo a Bolt recordar ese primer día con Mittens en la Casa de Huéspedes "El Loto Amarillo", en el cual estuvieron de acuerdo con sus respectivos corazones en volver a ser padres; y por algún motivo, esa vez le pareció más perfecta y hermosa que las dos anteriores.

"Ella y yo -pensaba sonriente el Perro- nos enamoramos hace dos años… Y lo único que nos hizo aún más felices de estar juntos desde ese día, fue haber podido tener hijitos. Ahora que logramos en gran parte vencer a Kenzaburo cada uno por su lado, es como si yo hubiera ganado a la mejor Gata de algún Clan felino, y ella hubiera ganado igualmente mi amor luego de luchar contra una pandilla de Perros callejeros".

Mittens entretanto, semidormida y amamantando a los dos pequeños, sólo podía sentirse transportada en feliz ensoñación al mejor lugar posible de su propio interior.

La gran pérdida de ambos, entonces -a manos del Kitsune-, era ahora para ellos algo cada vez menos causante de tristeza; el dolor por Moon, Queen y Star, más pequeño y lejano, iba convirtiéndose al paso del tiempo en amorosos recuerdos.

En una casa bastante grande, a 230 metros de la Christopher Columbus Transcontinental, una madre y su hija terminaban de acomodar las últimas cosas que habían traído en la reciente mudanza. La niña se quedó mirando tristemente una foto que la mostraba en compañía de una Gata, un Hamster y un Perro.

"Sí, Penny, ya sé cuánto los extrañas; pero yo también me acuerdo de lo que pasó esa noche, y… Ellos tuvieron mucho que ver con la aparición de ese Zorro. Por eso no quise que Bolt regresara".

"Y… ¿También nos mudamos por la pelea que vimos en el living?"

"Sí, ya te lo dije en la otra casa: no quiero ver entrar más a un Zorro, sea normal o un disfrazado que además viene con armas y amenazando a todos, como hizo ese chiflado".

Penny, en el sofá, volvió a sentir la tristeza provocada por un incidente que tampoco llegaba a entender del todo.

"El Gato al menos parecía estar para defendernos…"

"Pero yo tampoco me olvido de lo que había a la entrada de ese pasillo; y aunque no creo poder lograrlo jamás, Penny, prefiero que no sigamos sacando aquí ese tema".

"Está bien, mamá…" -Suspiró la hija, haciendo que la madre fuera a consolarla un poco.

"Oh, bueno… Por supuesto, te entiendo -la abrazó mientras ella lagrimeaba. -Bolt era irreemplazable, dentro y fuera del set. Pero déjame ver… Si me va mejor este año en el trabajo, empezaré a juntar para que puedas tener un día una Agencia de Animales Actores, si quieres… ¿Qué te parece?"

"Muy… Bien, me encantaría…" -Sonrió ella detrás de las últimas lágrimas.

En el tercer subsuelo del Templo "Shé he Lăohú", un Dragón chino verde y amarillo seguía vigilando a un Kitsune paralizado cuatro meses antes por el golpe especial de Musashi. Kenzaburo no podía escapar voluntariamente, pero el gran Dragón -además de impedir que muriera- debía mantenerlo en ese estado hasta que al propio Kitsune le llegara la muerte.

Inmóvil pero consciente de todo, atrapado en una de las peores prisiones imaginables, Kenzaburo ya no esperaba que supieran al menos, en el mundo exterior, de su existencia.

El segundo subsuelo era el dominio de la Serpiente Suprema, una Constrictora muy larga, con sus buenos once metros; era quien decidía entre la vida y la muerte de los traídos ante ella, pues si los llevaban ante el Gran Dragón, sólo existía la segunda posibilidad.

El primero pertenecía al Tigre Supremo; él a veces podía matar a quienes hubieran sido capturados por los Birmanos por algún crimen, pero casi siempre castigaba esos actos con un gran zarpazo en la cabeza que les dejaba para siempre tres marcas largas y dolorosas.

En la parte superior del Templo, por último, los Birmanos dirigidos por Tsé-Kiang seguían manteniendo cierta vigilancia desde adentro, mientras los Siete Guerreros -por primera vez de incógnito- investigaban en toda la ciudad posibles actividades de Inus o Kitsunes. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su dedicación, sólo alcanzaron a verificar la aparición de varios Inus, lo cual por supuesto no tardaron en informar a Tsé-Kiang.

Casi dos meses antes, en la casa donde regía Kenzaburo, otro Kitsune aguardaba su oportunidad. Había llegado una noche desde Oklahoma, y uno de los pocos Inus sobrevivientes lo guió hasta su escondite actual.

La casa tenía un cartel que decía "En venta", pero ninguna llamada era atendida.

El Kitsune Uragano, después de tomar bajo su mando a los escasos cuatro Akita Inus que habían quedado de los días de Kenzaburo, hizo venir de Oklahoma a sus propios Perros Ninjas. Llegaron en grupos pequeños, cada dos o tres días, hasta que los diecinueve Inus estuvieron instalados en la casa azul de Alameda Sur y la Novena.

Uragano hizo su entrada en el living, para decir una especie de discurso frente a los Inus. Llevaba puesta su armadura negra azul y blanca, así como todas sus armas aunque casi no usaba otra que la Manrikigusari… Sobre la cual tenía un dominio absoluto y letal para sus enemigos.

"Muy bien, Perros de mi Clan. Como sabrán, vine a Los Ángeles a causa de los sucesos que tuvieron lugar uno o dos meses atrás, contrarios al objetivo original de eliminación y dominio.

"Algunos de ustedes me dijeron dónde tienen ahora a Kenzaburo. Para ese asunto tengo un plan, donde ustedes -es decir, todos los Inus actualmente bajo mis órdenes- tendrán una participación importante.

"En cuanto a cierto Perro, de quien según me contaron estos días ayudó junto a una Gata a que los Birmanos capturaran al Kitsune, pues… Creo tener el castigo adecuado para él apenas haya vuelto a ese Templo. Pero todavía no descubrieron dónde vive, ¿O tal vez sí?"

"No, Señor Uragano… Aunque nosotros, los que trabajábamos para Kenzaburo, suponemos que está en el Barrio Chino".

"¿Y qué tal si está todo el tiempo en el Templo donde fue con esa Gata… Su esposa? -Terminó de preguntar mostrando su completo desagrado. -¿Pensaron en eso?"

"Sí, Señor, por supuesto. Pero estuvimos vigilando las calles cercanas al Templo, y no vimos pasar a ninguno de los dos…" -Respondió uno de los Inus, sin poder ocultar su miedo ante la posible reacción del Kitsune.

"Bueno, se me ocurre -concluyó, mirando a todos los Perros- que no debe estar muy lejos del Templo "Shé he Lăohú", pero en otro momento nos ocuparemos del Perrito. Lo que más importa ahora es el plan concerniente al prisionero".

Un poco más de media hora después, entre todos armaron su plan de ataque, aunque siguiendo la idea del Kitsune.

Lejos de semejante conspiración y nuevamente dos meses después (tiempo actual)…

Charlotte y Edward, como se sabe, se habían quedado a vivir desde esa noche trágica en otro sector del patio que había detrás del Templo.

Maybelline, la Cornish Rex que vivía con el Pomerania Jumper, en Spring Norte, cerca de la Santa Ana y Harbour, había quedado embarazada de él una semana después de que Mittens y Bolt comenzaran a vivir en su nuevo hogar, estando por lo tanto a punto de tener dos hijos del Pomerania. Y siendo los primeros que tendrían, ambos los esperaban con igual ansiedad.

Exactamente lo mismo ocurría ahora con la Persian Jessica, quien en unos días tendría tres juguetones y gorditos Beagles, igualitos exteriormente a su padre Olliver. Los dos vivían por su parte en Main Street Norte, no lejos de la Santa Ana.

El Scottish Terrier Chomp, habiendo fijado su nueva residencia en Alameda Norte y Alpine Street, seguía yendo regularmente al Templo, para brindar su ayuda en lo que fuera necesario. Allí hablaba en ocasiones con Nancy y con el Hamster, quienes tenían planes de permanecer en el patio del Templo por un largo tiempo.

De sus cinco hijos, tal vez Lucy y Cappucino buscarían una forma de entrenamiento apropiada para ellos.

Esa tarde, mientras Bolt hablaba con su Maestro de Hú Quan, la Paloma y el Hamster conversaban en un Almendro de sus posibilidades para el futuro entre otras cosas.

"En realidad, Palomita, me gustaría pasar toda la vida contigo en el Templo -en este árbol, incluso-; claro que, si tú quisieras, iríamos a vivir hasta… en Júpiter".

Ella le sonrió al preguntar: "¿Pero qué te gustaría a ti, peluchón?"

"¿Además de permanecer aquí, contigo?, pues… -empezó a enumerar las distintas opciones. -Trabajar junto a ti en nuestra propia serie de súper-acción, ayudar a Bolt contra los malvados Inus y Kitsunes… Hacer contigo misiones importantes ultra-secretas, ver a nuestros hijitos crecer felices y fuertes… Enseñar a tu lado Artes Marciales especiales para Palomas y Hamsters…"

Ella apoyó la punta de un ala en la boca de Rhino.

"¿Y no te gustaría ver crecer así a más, de nuestros hijitos?"

"Ah, eh… Palomita, no mencioné eso porque no sabía que estuvieras deseándolo -se disculpó abrazándola. -Pero por supuesto que quiero, mi angelito de amor. Apenas Mittens y Bolt quieran volver a tener hijos, te prometo que lo haremos".

"Gracias, mi pancito de canela… Porque quiero que tengamos pronto otra vez, la felicidad de ser padres".

En el pequeño comedor de la casa de huéspedes, sentados uno al lado del otro, Mittens y Bolt conversaban sobre varios asuntos mientras cenaban; por esta vez solos.

"Entonces, princesita, sería bueno empezar juntos otra vez, lo antes posible, nuestra nueva etapa de entrenamiento".

"Lo sé, Bolty… Y en realidad me gustaría hacerlo esta misma semana. Pero como aún debo atender a nuestros dos recién nacidos… ¿Qué te parece volver allá tú primero?"

"Pues no, prefiero esperar a que estés en condiciones de reiniciar junto a mí el entrenamiento".

"Mi amado Bolt… Siempre pensando en mí. Pero no tengo problema, en que vayas unos días por tu lado".

"También sé que no, mi dulce Cobrita, pero… La promesa que te hice ese día frente a los Birmanos, de destruir esa organización criminal, incluye tenerte cerca en el Templo mientras aprendo nuevas técnicas, o junto a mí como ahora, para cuidarte… Y abrazarte mejor".

Diciendo esto la rodeó con sus brazos, cosa que Mittens agradeció dándole a través de los ojos verdes su más acariciante sonrisa.

"Hay algo que no sé si te dije alguna vez, mi amor… Fue cuando aún viajábamos cruzando Estados Unidos y estábamos llegando a Nevada. Tú ibas mirando hacia delante, pero con los ojos cerrados y expresión muy feliz. Yo entonces te miré como nunca antes lo había hecho; y aunque duró unos instantes, cuando me dispuse a dormir, mi corazón sólo siguió pensando en ti…"

El Perro, sin poder encontrar palabras adecuadas para agradecerle o al menos responderle, besó los labios de ella y ambos permanecieron así largos segundos, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el momento con todos los otros sentidos.

"Graias, Bolty… Otra vez me hiciste sentir muy bien".

"No, gracias a ti, Mitty… Porque hiciste mucho más por mí que yo mismo".

"Pero tú te arriesgaste entrando a ese refugio, sólo para sacarme de la celda. Eso significó para mí mucho más que nuestros malos momentos iniciales".

"…Que daría cualquier cosa por poder olvidar. Sólo pude empezar a sentirme mejor conmigo mismo el día en que tuviste a Snowy, Dusky y Gino".

"Pero ya no te aflijas, por eso. Piensa, como hiciste recién, en todo lo que conseguimos estando juntos. Y… Por cierto, te propongo algo: ir conmigo a donde dejé a "Pequeña Serpiente Hermosa" y a "Pequeño Tigre Guerrero", que están en su cuartito esperando su desayuno de mi parte".

"Sí, mejor vamos… Pues me parece que hasta estoy oyéndolos llamándote: '¡Mami! ¡Mami, tenemos hambre!'"

"Tal vez, pero ellos están en el cuarto piso, y esta es la planta baja".

"Bueno, deben ser mis… Súper-poderes de padre".

"Entonces sí te creo, mi cielo". -Le sonrió otra vez ella mientras dejaban el comedor.

Gino, como invitado en otra mesa, conversaba con una familia de Birmanos compuesta por Kutkai, su esposa Liang, un hijo mayor y dos hijas menores (Ken Pai, Meixiu y Yuan Li). Los cinco hablaban un poco de inglés mientras el Perrito aprendía algunas nuevas palabras en Chino.

"Gracias… -dijo en ese idioma. -…Por la invitación".

Pero había algo que quería poder decir lo antes posible frente a toda la familia, y era si le permitían visitar a Yuan Li, o al menos estar con ella cuando el resto de la familia también la acompañaba en viajes o paseos, o en sus compras. Sólo que había conocido al grupo familiar menos de tres semanas antes, no pudiendo entonces sino esperar que el tiempo fuera más rápido para algunas cosas, y más lento en otras. Algún día después de todo eso, por fin, podría decirle a la Siamesa las únicas palabras en Chino que deseaba hacerle oír en un susurro al oído.

Esa misma noche, después de la cena, Bolt habló con Gino sobre qué quería hacer en el Templo.

"¿Entonces, hijo? ¿Qué estilo vas a elegir?"

"Eh… Todavía no pude decidirme entre el Combate del dragón y el que te enseñó el Maestro Shu".

"Ah, entonces… Me parece que iremos pronto allí, a pedir consejo de los expertos".

"Sí, pues en realidad lo tengo mucho más difícil. El otro día vi una exhibición de Long Hua Quan y tuve ganas de empezar enseguida ese estilo; después pienso casi todo el día en la fuerza que te permitió vencer a Kenzaburrito (lo llamaban así desde su llegada a la nueva casa), y también me gustaría tenerla, aunque… Eso me hace acordar a algo que mencioné varias veces".

"¿Y qué cosa es?" -Acercó Bolt sus ojos a los de Gino, sabiendo en realidad a qué se refería él.

"Pues… Que con esa fuerza y todo, no eres tan rápido como mamá…" -Respondió su hijo, manteniendo la mirada aunque poniéndose ligeramente colorado.

"Pues bien, mañana volveremos a correr para dejar en claro quién es el más rápido de los dos, ¿eh, hijo?"

"Trato hecho, papá".

Y volvieron a su habitación, donde nuevamente pasarían con el resto de la familia una noche de dulces sueños en un largo abrazo mutuo.

Transcurrieron casi dos meses más; en el Hemisferio Norte estaba a punto de llegar el verano.

Maybelline y Jumper pasaban la mayor parte del día en su casa de Spring North Street, ocupados pero muy felices, de sus dos hijitos Dalia y Summer.

Otro tanto ocurría por supuesto en Main Street North con Jessica, Olliver y los tres Beagles de cinco semanas (Jasmine, Woody y Rocky) que los casi embobados padres veían dormir formando una montañita o arrastrarse llamando a la Persian en busca de leche.

Nancy y Rhino solían ir por esos días a la casa de Chomp; a veces, también se sumaban Charlotte y Edward, cuyos hijos tenían aproximadamente tres años y pronto elegirían en cada caso un destino para su vida.

En el Templo entretanto, los Birmanos hacían cada mes ceremonias en memoria de Tai, así como los Guerreros con respecto a Hideyoshi. Shu y Li-Kuei seguían esperando a Bolt y a la Gata mientras organizaban la nueva etapa de entrenamiento.

Y Kenzaburo, visiblemente debilitado en todo sentido pero sin posibilidad de recostarse, sólo deseaba que el fin le llegara de una vez.

En "El Loto Amarillo", Mittens por fin se sentía lista para recomenzar con Bolt el entrenamiento. "Pequeña Serpiente Hermosa" y su hermanito habían empezado a hablar; un poco en Inglés y otro en Chino, por juntarse diariamente con los Birmanos de entre seis y quince meses que vivían allí. En cuanto a sus juguetes, llenaban ahora una segunda caja tan grande como la del lavarropas.

Así que la Gata y el Perro los dejaron desde entonces al cuidado de Snowy y Gino. Por la tarde arreglaron todo con Li-Kuei, quien avisó luego a Shu y a Tsé-Kiang. Al día siguiente, ella y él regresarían al Templo "Shé he Lăohú".


	2. Unas difíciles lecciones

Primera semana.  
Esa mañana sólo habría podido ser más prometedora, para Mittens y Bolt, si además de comenzar soleada hubiera aparecido un gran arco iris.  
Ellos se levantaron muy temprano pero tranquilos y contentos; despertaron por turno a sus cinco hijos, los acicalaron un poco y diez minutos después todos bajaron a desayunar.  
Al momento de despedirse…  
"Como saben, niños -se dirigió Bolt especialmente a los dos menores aunque hablaba a los cinco-, mamá y yo volveremos a pasar unos días en el Templo. Gino, Snowy… Cuiden a sus dos nuevos hermanitos mientras nosotros no estamos. -Abrazó a los pequeñines. -No dejen de hacerle caso a Snowy y a Gino, hijitos. Jueguen todo lo que quieran y cuando menos lo esperen ya estaremos de nuevo todos juntos…"  
"Hasta pronto, mami y papi… -Los saludaron los tres mayores. -…Practiquen mucho".  
Y Mittens salió del "Loto Amarillo" junto a su esposo, en medio de un coro de frases (algunas en Chino) como despedida.

Diez minutos después, a la entrada del Templo los recibieron Shang-Po, Shu y Li-Kuei.  
Intercambiaron con ellos los saludos correspondientes y, en el Salón de la Puerta, la Gata y el Perro se dedicaron por unos segundos la última mirada que se darían el uno al otro hasta su reencuentro.  
"Hasta pronto, Bolty…"  
"Nos veremos, princesita. Te amo". -Estas dos palabras las dijo en silencio, sólo moviendo los labios.  
"Venga por aquí, Señorita Mittens…" -Ninguno en el Templo olvidaba el trato que acostumbraban para con ella.  
"Ven al patio, Bolt". -Indicó el Maestro de Hú Quan.  
En el patio había dos adoquines como cajas de zapatos y de piedra, atados fuertemente a otras tantas cadenas.  
"Bolt, tu siguiente ejercicio, sujetando con cada mano un extremo libre de esas cadena, será lanzar golpes en línea recta y tan rápido como puedas. Con esto tendrás cinco sesiones por día, hoy y mañana, de quince minutos cada una. Cuando quieras, puedes empezar".  
Parecía algo demasiado difícil, después de pasar casi seis meses sin hacer otra cosa que permanecer con los suyos en "El Loto Amarillo", pero comenzó el nuevo ejercicio mientras Shu lo observaba.  
"Vas bien, sólo intenta un poco más rápido".  
…Y aunque ya empezaban a dolerle los brazos, sabía que debía seguir; también, el motivo por el cual no le convenía dejar pasar tantos meses sin ejercitarse.  
Segunda sesión…, Tercera…  
En la cuarta de ese día le dolía desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos en cada brazo ("Una más… Sólo una más, por mi amada Mittens…"). Pero después de la quinta tuvo un tratamiento inesperado y reparador con una Birmana casi tan experta en Reiki como el Gran Dragón.  
"Qué alivio, por fin…" -Pensó una o dos veces poco antes de dormir. Si todo iba a ser igual al día siguiente, también iba a marchar como sobre ruedas.  
Lo que Bolt esperaba de la segunda serie de sesiones, en realidad fue bastante mejor. Ya fuera porque sus bíceps se habían fortalecido o por la sanación del Reiki de la noche anterior, ni siquiera en la cuarta sesión le dolían tanto los brazos mientras tiraba de las cadenas dando golpes al aire.  
"Muy bien, Bolt… Vas muy bien, para lo que viene mañana".  
"¿Y qué debo hacer, mañana?"  
"Ah, paciencia… Perdón, parece que me adelanté un poco respecto de las etapas de tu entrenamiento, pero pronto lo sabrás, de todos modos. Ahora continúa, que sólo te faltan nueve minutos en esta sesión".  
Al terminar las dos últimas, el Perro se desperezó, pero sólo para aflojar un poco la musculatura braquial. Veinte minutos después llegó el necesario tratamiento, y -ahora al final de éste- la esperada cena en el comedor del Templo.  
Allí les contó sobre Mittens a algunos Birmanos estudiantes de Hú Quan, como él, pero recién llegados.  
"…Y la amo, en realidad, más que a todo lo que hay en la Tierra; quizás también lo del cielo". -Aseguró frente al escaso aunque atento público antes de retirarse a su cuarto.  
"Otro buen día en el Templo…" -Se dijo en un bostezo, y comenzó a dormir.

La mañana siguiente llegó bastante fría, sin embargo Shu estaba esperándolo en el patio.  
"Es la temperatura adecuada para el próximo ejercicio". -Dijo apenas vio salir al Perro blanco. Y él tuvo que creerle a su Maestro, pues además de golpear al aire tirando de las cadenas y los adoquines…  
"Como te habrás dado cuenta, Bolt, ahora tus golpes deben llegar con fuerza suficiente para romper esas tablas. Pero gracias a los ejercicios que hiciste, no deberías tener mayores problemas".  
"Hum… En este momento estoy deseando exactamente lo mismo, Maestro Shu".  
"No te preocupes, yo confío en que podrás… Tú sólo haz otro tanto".  
Afortunadamente, sus manos seguían tan fuertes como al final de las primeras cinco semanas pasadas en el Templo. De modo que durante la sesión inicial consiguió romper una tabla con un solo golpe.  
En la segunda y la tercera no pudo, pero sí en las dos últimas.  
"De este ejercicio habrá tres series por día, Bolt. Por supuesto, otra vez lo hiciste bastante bien. Lo único que puedo decirte, para las siguientes, es: intenta aplicar la concentración de fuerza mientras golpeas. Bueno, ahora aprovecha las tres horas de descanso hasta la próxima sesión".  
"Lo veo más tarde, Maestro Shu".  
…Y Bolt la aplicó. Acordándose de aquél golpe que le había dado a Kenzaburo debajo del ojo, el Perro logró romper en total doce tablas, dejando sólo cuatro enteras.

El cuarto día estableció un nuevo récord para sí mismo, con quince tablas rotas y una entera.  
"Oh, qué mala suerte con esa, Bolt. También podrías haberla dejado en dos mitades. Pero ahora déjala así, que ya está esperándote nuestra Birmana Reikista".  
Mientras ella hacía su trabajo, el Birmano le decía algunas cosas al Perro relacionadas con las recientes prácticas, pero Bolt sólo prestaba la mínima atención necesaria y cortés… Su mente estaba con Mittens, preguntándose qué habría aprendido ella; esperando encontrar de nuevo las esmeraldas vivas de sus ojos mientras iba hacia su amada para abrazarla otra vez.  
"Muy bien, entonces, la lección del día ahora sí terminó. Puedes ir a cenar y seguir pensando en tu esposa".  
"Pensar en… Gulp. Perdón, pero ¿Cómo sabía…?"  
"Es fácil de imaginar, Bolt…"  
"Cierto, disculpe de todos modos. Lo veo mañana en el patio, ¿no?"  
El Gato asintió.

Durante el cuarto día, hubo un repaso de todos los movimientos (los doce) y ataques con Manrikigusari y Nunchakus; cada sesión en este caso duró tres horas exactas.  
Bolt había olvidado algunos movimientos básicos (no tardó en volver a aprenderlos) y tenía ciertas dificultades con la Cadena Manriki, pero descubrió, con el Birmano, que el Nunchaku parecía hecho para él.  
"Excelente… La próxima semana, o la siguiente, habrá por lo menos un día dedicado sólo a esta arma".  
Y el Perro aceptó; de todas las que había visto, el Nunchaku también era su favorita.  
Luego, mientras cenaba, volvió a llenar la mente y el corazón con una única imagen, en la cual Mittens y él dormían muy juntitos otra vez en "El Loto Amarillo", con sus cinco hijos acurrucados contra ellos.

El quinto día, el Perro tuvo que demostrar su resistencia… En este caso, dejando que lo golpearan otros estudiantes en su espalda, los costados y la cabeza con Nunchakus. A causa de eso, durante un rato se preguntó si terminaría eligiendo otra arma como su favorita.

En cuanto a la Gata, el primer día de su nuevo entrenamiento…  
"Muy bien, Señorita Mittens, estamos a punto de empezar. Pero antes… ¿Se acuerda de haber oído que con sus habilidades y su equilibrio podía al menos igualar a los Perros Ninjas?"  
"Sí; fue esa ocasión en que mi Bolty salía para enfrentar al Zorrito y a mí me dieron una armadura como protección extra".  
"Exactamente -sonrió el Birmano. -Y ahora deberá empezar a aplicar otra habilidad especial, aunque es una de las más difíciles de lograr (salieron al patio). -Está lleno de estudiantes en grupos, ¿verdad?, oyendo a sus Maestros o practicando igual que tu esposo…"  
"¿Mi Bolt por aquí cerca?" -La Gata no pudo contener el impulso de buscarlo con la mirada y verlo aunque fuera desde lejos.  
"Sí, Señorita Mittens, pero preste atención a esto únicamente: de los Ninjas, entre otras cosas, se dice que pueden aparecer, inmovilizarte de un golpe y desaparecer tan rápido como vinieron; que son capaces de caminar sin ser vistos y hasta ver en la oscuridad a sus víctimas. Usted practicará sólo lo segundo que mencioné".  
"¿Aquí mismo, en el patio?"  
"Así es. Intente atravesarlo en la dirección que prefiera, pero sin ser vista; especialmente porque, como ya pudo saberlo, su esposo está ejercitándose en cierto lugar del patio, tirando de piedras atadas a cadenas".  
La Gata observó a los distintos grupos que practicaban Shé Quan o Hú Quan; todos miraban a sus respectivos Maestros o luchaban entre sí de a dos para mejorar su técnica. Mittens sin embargo tenía que caminar casi junto a todos ellos (¡Y a Bolt!) sin que advirtieran su presencia (¡En pleno día!).  
Li-Kuei siguió tratando de ayudarla y allanarle el camino.  
"En realidad, lo que debe hacer en este nuevo ejercicio es algo que cualquier Gato sabe hacer muy bien; sólo que logrando caminar así usted lo llevaría a la máxima expresión… Al máximo nivel, en cuanto a moverse como si estuviera acechando. Ahora tiene una idea más clara de lo que dije, ¿Verdad, Señorita Mittens?"  
"Sí, Maestro Li-Kuei, aunque todavía lo veo difícil… Pero enseguida empiezo" -Se apresuró a decir.  
"Bueno, iré a esperarla e aquél rincón del patio".  
Ella miró a ambos lados; los grupos de estudiantes seguían ocupados con sus entrenamientos, pero ¿Qué les impediría seguirla con la mirada apenas terminara de pasar junto a ellos?  
Pensó unos instantes en lo que le había dicho el Birmano y enseguida algo la hizo sentirse muy avergonzada de sí misma.  
Tenía que acecharlos, observarlos agazapada, actuar como si fuera a cazarlos… ¿Que Bolt no sabía nada del mundo real cuando se conocieron? …Pues bien, ella -en sus largos meses de vivir en las calles- nunca había al menos perseguido a una posible presa; acostumbrada desde los primeros días a conseguir su comida por intermedio de los tres Palomos.  
Eso era todo… Tenía ganas de atravesar despreocupada el patio sólo para confesarle a Li-Kuei que no sabía cómo debía hacer ese ejercicio, pero no podía aceptar semejante fracaso.  
Volvió a mirar al grupo de Gatos, que practicaba Hú Quan; la diferencia entre ser o no vista equivalía apenas a unos segundos, o pura suerte. ¿Cómo lo lograría? …No tenía forma de esconderse al pasar detrás de ellos. ¿Li-Kuei no se habría olvidado de explicarle algo?  
En el primer intento apeló a una cosa que sí conocía; la costumbre de acercarse sigilosamente desde atrás, para asustar a los desprevenidos.  
Pero a pesar de haberlo hecho en numerosas ocasiones con los tres Palomos allá en Nueva York, varios Birmanos la vieron las tres primeras veces que cruzó el patio para reunirse con su Maestro.  
"Lo siento, no sé si voy a poder hacer esto, Maestro Li-Kuei…"  
"Pues yo creo que sí podrá, Señorita Mittens. ¿Y sabe de quién sería el fracaso, si no lo lograra? …Mío, por haber fallado en enseñarle. Ahora sólo preste atención. Un Perro Ninja, en medio de un bosque, no tendría ninguna dificultad en mimetizarse con el entorno. ¿Y cómo haría en una ciudad? Pues caminaría naturalmente hasta llegar a su víctima y encontrar el momento apropiado. En este caso, por último -señaló a los grupos de estudiantes-, tratará de disimular su presencia actuando como ellos… Y con eso, los demás dirán después que es invisible, pues nunca habrán visto al Ninja hasta que él haya decidido dar el golpe mortal. Por supuesto, se acuerda de cuando ese Inu los dejó sin el plano del Barrio Chino, ¿no? …Pues algo así debe hacer en este ejercicio, Señorita Mittens. Así que, la espero del otro lado".  
La Gata meditó unos momentos mirando hacia el suelo, sobre lo que había oído. Al levantar la vista, tuvo la increíble sensación de que veía todo de una forma distinta; que ella percibía con sus ojos cuanto la rodeaba mucho más nítidamente, y… Los demás no advertían su presencia.  
"Entonces… -pensó. -…Esta es la clave de la ilusión, si para otros soy invisible".  
O sea que en realidad podía ser perfectamente visible todo el tiempo, pero hacer todo de modo tal que otros no se preguntaran "¿Y quién será esta? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"  
Esa tenía que ser toda la clave del asunto. Pero aún así, si ella quería hacerlo bien…  
"Bueno, ahora sólo necesito una buena idea" -pensó Mittens, empezando a caminar hacia donde los Birmanos jóvenes practicaban Hú Quan.  
Llegó a cinco metros de ellos (todos seguían dedicados a lo suyo) y se quedó unos segundos detrás del grupo hasta que por fin supo qué preguntar.  
"Este es el Estilo del Tigre, ¿no?"  
"Sí" -Le respondió el Gato más cercano a ella, sin voltear a verla. En realidad, sólo el Maestro de los Birmanos la miró un momento, para luego seguir observando a sus estudiantes. ¿Lo habría logrado? …Ahora necesitaba la opinión de Li-Kuei.  
Y todavía le faltaba pasar junto a los de su propio estilo. Pero apenas si necesitó unos instantes para encontrar el mejor método, según lo que le había dicho su Maestro: mimetizarse era siempre la respuesta, con el ambiente o con formas de actuar.  
Se situó a espaldas de un Birmano estudiante, medio metro más atrás y donde el otro Maestro no llegara a verla; al menos por uno o dos minutos.  
"Estudiantes, de pie, para los movimientos básicos tercero y cuarto…"  
Todos se pararon y ella los imitó. Ahora sólo era cuestión de acordarse de cómo eran esos movimientos.  
"Primero los de este lado…" -Señaló con la mano a los que estaban a su izquierda; Mittens estaba con los del lado contrario. ¿La habría visto, el Maestro de Shé Quan? …La Gata siguió allí, tan inmóvil como pudo.  
"Bien, ahora ustedes…" -Le ordenó a la otra mitad de sus estudiantes. Dos minutos después…  
"Un momento, ahora, y presten atención -pidió, para que todos permanecieran mirando hacia delante. -Algunos no lo hicieron del todo bien. Obsérvenme y repitan luego el ejercicio. Miren todos hacia aquí que enseguida empiezo. Los que ya lo aprendieron, pueden ir a hablar con el Maestro Li-Kuei"  
Ninguno de ellos lo había estudiado lo suficiente, por supuesto, pero ella entendió el mensaje: él la había visto de algún modo y ahora la ayudaba, haciendo que pudiera alejarse sin ser notada por los Gatos estudiantes de Shé Quan.  
"¿Cómo estuve, entonces, en el ejercicio?"  
"Mucho mejor, Señorita Mittens. Veo que encontró la clave… La idea de que pasar junto a alguien sin ser visto no significa ser literalmente invisible. Y ahora puede ir a meditar si quiere sobre esto a su habitación, pues mañana deberá hacer lo mismo en otro ámbito".  
La Gata entonces se despidió de su Maestro; estaba contenta.  
Mientras cenaba, dedicó un tiempo a reflexionar sobre su nuevo aprendizaje, pero ya en su cuarto, todos los pensamientos fueron para el Perro a quien tanto amaba.

En su segundo día de entrenamiento, encontró a Li-Kuei esperándola en el patio.  
"Bueno, Señorita Mittens… Hoy el ejercicio no será en el patio, sino dentro del Templo. Usted debe atravesar salas y corredores entre el comedor y el Salón de la Puerta, usando todos sus sentidos para evitar que la vean. Como puede imaginar, es otra habilidad de los Inus Ninjas… Yo me quedaré afuera diez minutos mientras usted llega al punto de partida y luego la esperaré en la entrada. Así que, nos vemos, Señorita Mittens. Aplique lo aprendido ayer, y… Buena suerte".  
El Templo, ahora… Corredores cruzados todo el día por Birmanos yendo y viniendo; solos o en grupos. ¿Cómo se las arreglaría?  
"Me parece…. -pensó junto a la puerta del comedor. -…Que en esta situación también debo moverme con naturalidad. Y si algo sale mal, por lo menos no me ven actuando de una forma rara. Bueno, allá voy…"  
En mitad del pasillo que llevaba al comedor, rogó que nadie hubiera terminado su desayuno, para salir en ese preciso momento. En caso de emergencia había algunos muebles con esculturas y libros para ocultarse, pero…  
"Espero no tener que… ¡Alguien sale del comedor!"  
Y corrió detrás del mueble más cercano, rogando esta vez "Ojalá no haya visto cómo venía hasta aquí…"  
Cuando pudo tranquilizarse y estar segura de que no vendría nadie, abandonó su momentáneo escondite.  
Es oportuno y conveniente decir ahora que el Templo ocupaba 1.638 m2 incluyendo el patio y el Jardín Secreto.  
El Salón de la Puerta, centrado en la pared del frente, medía 30 m2; una puerta lateral llevaba al comedor (tenía éste 24 metros de largo por 6 de ancho), cuya salida daba a un pasillo con forma de "C" trazada con tres líneas rectas y un poco más larga en un extremo. En éste, una pequeña puerta llevaba a las habitaciones de Tsé-Kiang. Y estos cuatro lugares mencionados rodeaban las habitaciones (60 m2) usadas por los Maestros y los estudiantes.  
Junto a los aposentos del Birmano Tsé-Kiang, vivían los Siete Guerreros (su área, 24 m2). La superficie restante quedaba para el patio y el Jardín Secreto (15 de largo por 9 de ancho).  
La puerta escondida de ese jardín estaba en el ángulo que formaba su pared de 9 metros con la que había al fondo de ese patio. La de los tres niveles inferiores donde habitaban la Serpiente Suprema, el Tigre Supremo y el Gran Dragón, a 12 metros de la pared del frente, en un lugar poco transitado del patio y junto a la pared externa del comedor.  
Mittens estaba ahora en el corredor que había entre el patio y las habitaciones; en éste, sólo tenía una biblioteca si necesitaba esconderse. Claro que era muy alta, por lo cual, si podía trepar rápidamente sin duda no la verían.  
La puerta que llevaba a las habitaciones -al final del mencionado corredor y a la izquierda- estaba casi frente a la del patio… La Gata sólo podía aguzar el oído y esperar que nadie saliera o entrara por ninguna de ellas.  
Se ubicó junto a la parte de la biblioteca más cercana al comedor; aunque también podían venir de ese lado, el problema mayor estaba en el otro extremo.  
Al ver desde allí que precisamente salían dos estudiantes de las habitaciones trepó tan rápido y en silencio como pudo al último estante, a escasos veinte centímetros del techo.  
Los dos Birmanos siguieron su camino hacia el patio. Mittens prestó atención, no le llegaron ruidos ni voces de Gatos acercándose y saltó al suelo. Pocos segundos después, sin embargo…  
-"…Viendo a Bolt, que según el Maestro Shu hizo todo muy bien". -Ella se quedó completamente inmóvil: una voz muy conocida venía desde el patio.  
"Yo ya estoy segura, gordito de peluche… Tanto como me imagino que lo estará su esposa. Bolt dentro de unos meses será un rival casi invencible, para cualquier Kitsune".  
Apenas supo que quienes hablaban eran Nancy y Rhino, ella corrió desesperadamente para esconderse otra vez detrás de la biblioteca y volver a subir. Sólo que ellos ya habían entrado.  
"Mittens, ¿Estás ahí?"  
El Hamster aparentemente no la había visto, pero ella seguiría allí arriba, recuperando la calma hasta que ellos se hubieran ido.  
"Estuve escondiéndome de los Bimanos… ¿Cómo no conté con la posibilidad de tropezarme con Nancy y Rhino? ¿O con Bolt? …Amado Bolt, tu esposa estuvo a punto de fallar, y además preferiría fracasar en este ejercicio encontrándote a cada paso. Claro que… Li-Kuei está esperándome a la vuelta de este corredor". -Suspiró largamente mientras pensaba todo esto y miró hacia abajo.  
"Debe haber ido a comer algo, Palomita mía. Vamos a ver también si todavía están allí nuestros hijitos".  
Y afortunadamente siguieron su camino; nunca podrían imaginar que la Gata estaba justo encima de ellos.  
En cuanto los vio desaparecer a la vuelta del corredor, se apresuró a bajar. Ahora intentaría adelantarse a cualquier imprevisto.  
Caminó rápidamente, dejó atrás las dos puertas que había visto (habitaciones y patio) …Y fue por fin hacia la izquierda donde la esperaba, de espaldas a la pared transversal, el Birmano Li-Kuei.  
"Bueno, Señorita Mittens… -la miró por unos momentos mientras ella esperaba su opinión. -Creo que lo hizo bien. Sólo tuvo ese pequeño inconveniente al oír entrar a Rhino con su esposa, ¿no?"  
"Sí, pero subí enseguida a la biblioteca… Conseguí que no me vieran. Fueron a buscarme al comedor".  
"Tuvo un muy buen inicio, entonces. Ahora bien, por la tarde quizás repitamos el ejercicio. Quiero que piense entretanto en algo relacionado con Bolt, el Hamster, Nancy, los hijos de ellos, los Siete Guerreros, etc., y los demás estudiantes. Me gustaría darle yo mismo la respuesta, Señorita Mittens, pero es mejor para usted encontrarla; en especial para lo que deberá hacer mañana. Una de las claves que puedo darle, es: ¿Qué pasaría por su mente si el ejercicio saliera mal y se encontrara de golpe con su esposo? ¿Y qué pensaría si viera venir a uno de nuestros estudiantes? Sabiendo de antemano la respuesta apropiada en cada caso, estará lista para el próximo ejercicio".  
Si bien tenía casi todo el resto del día, para hallar la clave misteriosa, empezó a parecerle que venía algo realmente difícil.  
"Algo relacionado con mi amado Bolt, con Nancy y el Hamster, pero también con los Siete Gatos Samurais y con los que vienen a aprender uno de los tres estilos… ¿Qué relación pueden tener todos ellos? ¡Usa tu cabeza, Mittens! Por lo menos, considerándolos de a uno".  
Para concentrarse mejor, se encerró a pensar en su cuarto.  
"Bolty… Por supuesto, el más hermoso Sol de mis días; la Luna de mis dulces sueños… El mejor Arco Iris de mis mayores ilusiones… Mi Tigrecito, mi amor de Perrito, ¡Ooooooooooh…! ¡Quisiera que estuviera conmigo ahora mismo! Bueno, creo que perdí un poco la concentración. ¿Quién vendría ahora? …Rhino, supongamos: nos encontró cuando mi dulce Bolt todavía pensaba en sus superpoderes, pero con los años lo aceptó tal como es ahora; tal vez tuvo mucho que ver Nancy. Rhino la salvó ese día y luego la llevó a nuestra antigua casa. Con ella, por supuesto, vino Edward, su hermano, a quien los primeros días creímos su esposo. Después de todo eso conocimos a Tai y a los otros Birmanos: Tsé-Kiang, Shang-Po, Li-Kuei, Shu, Mei… A los Gatos Samurais (Beisetsu, Nobunaga… Hideyoshi… Musashi, Shinkoru, Mitsusuke y Takeuji). Con respecto a los estudiantes…"  
Al llegar a este punto, Mittens dejó por un momento de pensar hasta que…  
"¡Sí, eso es! ¡No tenía que buscar la relación entre ellos, sino la diferencia!"  
Y la primera, más básica, era que los estudiantes apenas si la conocían. Mittens entonces podía incluso seguirlos de cerca, pues ni siquiera se fijarían en ella.  
Feliz por haber encontrado la clave, fue a recorrer el interior del Templo, preguntándose dónde tendría el siguiente ejercicio. Mientras iba por los lugares en los que podía estar -todos menos las habitaciones y los aposentos de Tsé-Kiang-, también observaba cada estatua, adorno y mueble como posibilidad para esconderse… Entre vitrinas, sillas, macetas cuadradas con plantas, Manneki-Nekos, estatuas de Gatos Samurais, bibliotecas y mesas -grandes y pequeñas-, Mittens en realidad tenía opciones de sobra, para elegir en su próximo día de entrenamiento.

A la mañana siguiente sin embargo, sus posibilidades al respecto se redujeron a la mitad -o menos- por lo que le dijo Li-Kuei.  
"El ejercicio de hoy será después del mediodía, señorita Mittens. Mientras tanto, tiene unas horas para pensar y resolver el problema que se le presenta ahora. Porque… ¿Se considera capaz, con todo lo aprendido los últimos dos días, de entrar al comedor sin ser vista?"  
La Gata pudo sentir el efecto de esas palabras igual que si hubiera sido Bolt y alguien le hubiera demostrado su completa ausencia de superpoderes.  
"¿Al… Comedor? Pues… Bueno, yo ya veía venir algo muy difícil".  
"Sí, es difícil… Pero si piensa bien en las próximas tres horas, estoy seguro, encontrará la solución. En este caso -y disculpe si se lo digo en forma enigmática-, el propio Templo puede ayudarla. Yo la esperaré allá hasta que se ponga el Sol, así que tómese su tiempo. Nos veremos en el comedor, sin duda, pues confío en usted".  
Así que la Gata volvió a recorrer los pasillos y las salas del Templo, con mucho más detenimiento, ahora; buscando una idea para entrar allí sin ser vista.  
"Bueno, entonces puedo usar mesas, adornos… ¿Macetas? …Tal vez, pero no sé si las plantas que tienen podrán servir para esconderme".  
Las observó una por una, y la única lo suficientemente grande que pudo encontrar resultó ser un Bonsai con hojas sólo en su parte más alta.  
De las plantas pasó a los adornos, como estatuillas de dioses orientales, guerreros, algunos Manneki-Nekos y figuras clásicas chinas… ¿Se darían cuenta los Birmanos del comedor si ella entrara allí haciendo el gesto típico de los Gatos Bendecidores?  
Pero iba a resultarle difícil, hacerse pasar por un Manneki-Neko sin siquiera mover el brazo levantado. Entonces se le ocurrió algo con una escultura tradicional femenina, pero ¿Dónde conseguiría el vestido para disfrazarse?  
Pasó una hora del mediodía; Mittens no quería hacer esperar a su Maestro mucho más tiempo, pero todavía no encontraba una buena idea para resolver el desafío. ¿Una escultura de Gata sobre una mesa? ¿Esconderse en una caja que forzosamente alguien llevara al comedor? …Ninguna de estas era del todo segura, y con la segunda, ella misma decidió que no podía ser. "Se supone… Que entro allí perfectamente visible, y sin embargo nadie nota mi presencia".  
Casi dos horas después, la Gata imaginó a Li-Kuei lleno de impaciencia, listo para abandonar el comedor y decirle "Señorita Mittens… Esperaba mucho más, de usted".  
"Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a mirar cada cosa desde el principio. Hasta lo que haya en las paredes… O en el techo".  
Pues si sólo tenía como pista a seguir la misteriosa frase de Li-Kuei ("El propio Templo puede ayudarla"), haría bien en aprovecharla.  
De nuevo la biblioteca cerca del comedor, con cinco repisas llenas de libros y también algunos adornos: estatuillas, pequeñas vasijas, Manneki-Nekos aún más pequeños y abanicos con paisajes chinos.  
Inmediatamente después, dos macetas a cada lado; en una estaba ese Bonsai.  
La pared izquierda tenía siete láminas: un Guerrero en las dos primeras, un paisaje con templo y montañas en la tercera; la cuarta mostraba un Tigre rugiendo agazapado; la quinta un Emperador; las dos últimas un Dragón y un paisaje en estilo Sumi-E.  
En la pared opuesta, tres ventanas rectangulares dejaban ver casi todo el patio.  
Junto a la puerta que llevaba a las habitaciones había una escultura de porcelana sobre un pedestal. Junto a la del patio, otras dos macetas con sus plantas.  
Y en el último tramo del corredor, donde estaba el acceso a los aposentos de Tsé-Kiang, dos bibliotecas casi tan altas como la primera.  
Pero ahora, para Mittens, sólo había confusión… ¿Cómo podía combinar dos o tres de esos elementos para lograr su propósito?  
Repasó sus ideas anteriores: el Manneki-Neko, el Bonsai, la caja… Pensó en todo lo que había visto, luego otra vez en sus tres planes para entrar.  
Volvió sobre sus pasos para observar todo por tercera vez; en esta ocasión permaneció unos minutos frente a la imagen del Tigre, y…  
…De pronto corrió hasta el final del largo pasillo y a la vuelta, por fin, encontró la tan buscada respuesta.  
Regresó confiada a la puerta de las habitaciones y esperó. No tardaron en salir tres Birmanos estudiantes.  
"Disculpen, ¿Ustedes qué estilo practican?"  
"Shé Quan" -Respondió el único que hablaba Inglés.  
"Ah, este… ¿Podrían hacerme un favor? Quiero decir, ¿Podrían decirle a algún estudiante de Long Hua Quan que en unos diez o quince minutos lleve una cosa al comedor?"  
"Sí, ¿Qué necesita llevar?"  
"En realidad es para el Maestro Li-Kuei. Pero me lo encargó a mí hace un rato, y como yo no hablo Chino…"  
"Descuida, le pediré eso a un alumno de Shang-Po que conozco. ¿Qué te encargó llevar Li-Kuei?"  
"Sólo esa maceta con el Bonsai, del pasillo que lleva al comedor. En quince minutos, será lo mejor".  
Los tres estudiantes salieron al patio… Mittens ahora pensó que tal vez había abusado de su buena fe.  
"Bueno, pero no les hice el menor daño, ¿Verdad?"  
Y fue a donde estaba la maceta a dejar todo listo. A los cinco minutos aproximadamente salió del comedor un Birmano que estudiaba el Combate del Tigre. Mittens actuó como si empujara la maceta alejándola de la entrada.  
"Necesitas ayuda, ¿No?" -Le preguntó él en Chino; la Gata respondió que no entendía mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
"¿Necesitas que te ayude?" -Hizo ahora la pregunta en Inglés.  
"Sí, quiero dejar esta maceta un metro y medio más allá".  
"Yo lo haré". -Dijo simplemente el Gato; y por lo visto ya era muy fuerte, pues en tres segundos la había dejado donde ella quería.  
"Gracias". -Le dijo Mittens por su parte cuando él se alejó.  
Faltaban casi diez minutos… Tenía que estar lista por si venía el estudiante de Long Hua Quan, peo todavía salían o entraba al comedor algunos Birmanos.. La miraban tal vez, al pasar, pero no les importaba que la maceta no estuviera en su sitio.  
"Todo va bien… Llegó el momento".  
Saltó a la rama inclinada a 45 grados, mirando hacia abajo y tan quieta como le fue posible… Agazapada como un Tigre.  
Pasó otro Birmano que iba a comer y sólo se quedó mirándola un segundo antes de seguir, pero ella sintió que empezaba a transpirar. Pocos segundos después, por fin, apareció el Gato a quien esperaba.  
El Birmano empujó la maceta (ella hizo otro esfuerzo gigantesco para mantenerse inmóvil), abrió la puerta del comedor y la dejó cerca de las mesas.  
Ahora algunos miraban la escena… Más bien al Birmano.  
El Gato se fue y alguien caminó desde el otro extremo para situarse frente al Bonsai y decir, en un susurro: "Muy buena idea, Señorita Mittens… La llevaré fuera del comedor".  
Apenas vio que no había nadie cerca exceptuando a Li-Kuei, la Gata bajó de la rama y fue con el Gato a hablar en el patio.  
"Hizo realmente un buen trabajo, Señorita Mittens -la felicitó al terminar de escuchar el relato de ella. -No sólo encontró la solución más apropiada con el Tigre y el Bonsai, sino que aprovechó su desconocimiento del idioma para lograr su propósito. Es como si hubiera usado una gran debilidad en su favor".  
"Gracias, Maestro Li-Kuei…" -Sonrió ella.  
"No tiene por qué… Yo no puedo decir si fue por mi instrucción o por sus propios méritos; pero ahora es uno de nuestros mejores estudiantes. Entre Gatas y Gatos, quiero decir".  
Mittens casi se desmaya de la emoción, al oír eso.  
"Apenas si puedo creerlo… Con lo que me pasó hace tanto tiempo en Nueva York, y ahora yo, Mittens… La abandonada, la que le pedía comida a unas aves, de camino a ser una experta en el estilo de la Serpiente".  
"Y no le falta demasiado, puedo decir…"  
"¿De verdad, Maestro Li-Kuei?""Si, como lo oye: dos o tres semanas más, siguiendo nuestro método de entrenamiento y usted será en sí misma un arma formidable. Lo que en cierto modo, por ahora nos lleva al ejercicio de mañana… El cual hará un poco de ruido, a menos que usted se mueva con cautela".  
"¿Y qué es? …Por favor, dígame algo".  
"Pues… Va a tener que moverse con cuidado en un sector del segundo subsuelo donde vive la Serpiente Suprema".  
Ella palideció ligeramente. ¡Por supuesto, que necesitaba máxima precaución, en semejante lugar!  
"Pero no se preocupe, no correrá ningún peligro. Ahora si quiere puede ir a comer algo. Nos vemos mañana a las 10.00 AM en el patio, al lado de la puerta, ¿Le parece bien?".  
"Sí, Maestro Li-Kuei". -Respondió la Gata antes de ir a ver con qué podía llenarse el estómago, porque ya tenía mucha ó la noche del tercer día. Bolt había terminado de romper las quince tablas; Mittens su parte del entrenamiento. Y en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas ambos estarían abrazándose otra vez.  
Por ahora, cada uno en su habitación, sólo podía pensar en ese instante ansiado del reencuentro; entre ellos y con su familia.  
La Gata se durmió, sonriendo con la imagen de él en su mente.

La mañana del cuarto día, al menos para quienes tenían que ejercitarse en el patio, aún estaba casi tan fría como la anterior; y allí la esperaba Li-Kuei, pero Mittens comprobó enseguida que no estaría allí.  
El Birmano caminó con ella unos pocos metros, hasta el final de la pared que tenía tres ventanas. Allí se encontraba la puerta de acceso a los niveles donde habitaban los tres Espíritus Vivientes de los estilos practicados en el Templo.  
Cada vez más intrigada, atravesó con Li-Kuei el primer subsuelo -del Tigre Supremo-, y cuando llegaron al segundo…  
"En la sala subterránea donde hará el ejercicio de hoy, Señorita Mittens, hay colgados del techo gran cantidad de Llamadores de los Buenos Espíritus. Sabe lo que son, ¿Verdad?"  
"Ah, creo que sí… Esos tubos huecos que suenan como campanitas cuando sopla el viento. Los vi varias veces, cuando recorría con mi Bolty el Barrio Chino".  
"Veo que aprovechó bien, sus días en esta parte de Los Ángeles. Pero además de ser para eso, en este Templo funcionan muy bien como alarma contra intrusos. Un visitante no deseado que consiga atravesar el patio eludiendo la vigilancia nocturna, se encontrará en cualquier puerta o ventana con uno de esos Llamadores, y… Fin de su intento".  
"O sea que yo debo evitarlos como pueda, en este ejercicio…"  
"Sí, Señorita Mittens, pero primero mire bien".  
La Gata se acercó a los Llamadores: todos formaban, colgando, un cuadrado de diez por diez Llamadores, separados entre sí quince centímetros. Y además de todo eso…  
"Como puede ver, hay tres caminos marcados con líneas rojas, que usted deberá hacer sin tropezar con los obstáculos. En cuanto esté lista, elija el primero de la izquierda y empiece".  
"¡Uy, por mi amado Bolt…! -no pudo evitar decir, al ver cómo serpenteaban allí adentro las líneas rojas. -Quiero decir, por él y todos los hijos que tuve de él -aquí incluyo por supuesto a Moon, Queen y Star-, pasaré bien este desafío aunque deba repetirlo un año entero".  
"Bueno, pero ahora que menciona eso, no debe importarle cuántas veces le salga mal, sino lograrlo y estar segura de poder hacerlo cuando lo necesite".  
Tomó aliento como si fuera a zambullirse en algún río profundo y caudaloso.  
"Si suena alguno de los Llamadores, sólo retroceda y vuelva a intentarlo".  
Y ella entró, finalmente… Tres primeros pares contando los del borde, antes de la cuarta línea, dos hacia la derecha; de allí dos veces a la izquierda,… Din din, dilingdong, didong…  
Mittens dio media vuelta: tenía que hacerlo de nuevo.  
Si se consideraba todo como un tablero de Batalla Naval con números del 1 al 9 (horizontales y con el 9 arriba), y columnas con letras de la "A" a la "I" empezando a la izquierda, el primer camino que ella debía hacer era B1, B2, B3, C3, D3, D4, C4, C5, C6, B6, B5, B4, A4, A5, A6, A7, B7, C7, C8, D8, D7, D6, E7, E8, E9, D9, C9, Salida.  
El segundo era D1, D2, E2, F2, F1, E1, E2, E3, E4, E5, F5, F4, G4, G5, G6, G7, F7, F8, F9, Salida.  
Y el tercero, G1, H1, H2, G2, G3, H3, I3, I4, I5, H5, H6, H7, I7, I8, I9, H9, H8, G8, G9, Salida.  
La Gata tardó aproximadamente tres horas, pero después de eso, pasó varias veces por los tres caminos marcados sin tocar ni un Llamador… Al fin lo había logrado.  
"En realidad, Señorita Mittens, no podía dejar de hacerlo exitosamente; pues como el equilibrio, la caza, el acecho y otras cosas que empleó en todo su entrenamiento, sólo son habilidades naturales de los Gatos que usted desarrolló a un nivel mucho mayor".  
"Me alegro entonces, por supuesto, pero también estoy sorprendida por todo eso. Es como si ahora usted fuera yo misma enseñándole a Bolt cómo ser un Perro de verdad".  
"Tal vez, pero aún en ese caso usted sería la mejor versión de su esposo".  
"Gracias a su forma de enseñarme, Maestro Li-Kuei. Teniendo ahora delante a Kenzaburo, estoy segura, lo tendría en el suelo en dos segundos pidiéndome que le perdonara la vida".  
"Eso está bien, pero nunca pierda la cautela. Bueno… Puede ir a comer y descansar, que aún nos queda un día de prácticas".  
Nuevamente con Li-Kuei en el patio, saliendo por donde habían entrado, oyó ruidos de cosas que se rompían.  
"No se preocupe, seguramente es su esposo, golpeando tablas".  
"Mi… ¿Bolt? ¿El amor de mi vida por aquí cerca? …Oh, quisiera verlo un momento al menos desde lejos, Maestro Li-Kuei…"  
"Yo la dejaría, Señorita Mittens, pero entonces ninguno de los dos podría soportar un segundo si correr a abrazarse. Y después sufrirían terriblemente el no poder hacerlo durante los entrenamientos".  
"Cierto… Mejor me quedo con este deseo hasta pasado mañana". -Suspiró ella.  
"Nos veremos en el corredor opuesto del patio; el que lleva a las habitaciones de los Siete Guerreros".  
"¿A la misma hora?"  
"Preferiblemente a las 10:00 AM".  
"Allí estaré, entonces". -Se alejó ella despidiéndose.

En su quinto día de entrenamiento -mientras Bolt recibía golpes de Nunchaku- la Gata supo enseguida cuál sería su nuevo ejercicio.  
En una superficie de 6 por doce metros, treinta y dos Gatas estaban sobre una alfombra rectangular; cada Gata de pie sobre un cuadrado de doce por doce centímetros.  
"Bueno, a ellas las llamamos en el Templo 'Las Figuras Danzantes'; y por supuesto bailan. Claro que con estilo tailandés, como podrá ver pronto".  
Mittens, que en realidad nunca había visto bailarinas de ese país, se quedó igualmente observando con atención cómo ellas extendían sus brazos (uno o dos a la vez), juntaban las manos o parte de ellas, mecían ligeramente el cuerpo y la cabeza… Pero todo con movimientos casi tan lentos y estudiados como los del Tai Chi.  
"¿Verdad que parecen Serpientes, moviéndose lentamente mientras se disponen a atacar?"  
La pregunta de Li-Kuei la sacó de ese espectáculo, el cual la había dejado un tanto hipnotizada.  
"Había pensado en eso, pero no estaba segura. ¿Y tengo que hacer como en ese ejercicio del recinto lleno de Cobras?"  
"No, no tiene que esquivar y golpear esta vez; perdón, la parte de esquivar sí cuenta, para este ejercicio: pasando entre las Gatas mientras ellas bailan, debe llegar al otro lado sin que la toquen".  
"Bueno… -pensó ella. -…Y el de los Llamadores, en el segundo subsuelo, me había resultado difícil".  
"Empiezo ahora, Maestro Li-Kuei".  
"Puede aplicar lo que aprendió en su experiencia con las Serpientes venenosas, como bien se le ocurrió hace unos momentos".  
Así que entró, tratando de seguir el consejo del Birmano. En este ejercicio tardó bastante menos que en el de los Llamadores a pesar de la dificultad adicional del movimiento.  
"Felicitaciones, Señorita Mittens. Finalmente pudo pasar cuatro veces entre ellas sin interrumpir el baile".  
"Vaya… -se dijo ella. -Además de todo, si lo hacía mal también fallaban las bailarinas". -Pero le agradeció el elogio a su Maestro de Shé Quan; tal vez a causa de los entrenamientos o de las experiencias en el Templo, también era mucho menos sarcástica que antes.  
"Puede ir a donde desee, ahora. La lección del día terminó exitosamente… Y mañana, si no me equivoco, será un día muy importante para usted".  
Sin saber qué nuevo desafío casi imposible vendría, pero confiada de poder hacerlo bien, fue a pasar un rato en su habitación antes de ir al comedor.

Volviendo un momento al tercer día…  
Bolt comenzaba a quebrar las tablas con sus golpes, en tanto que Mittens intentaba entrar al comedor sin ser vista.  
Y de nuevo en la casa azul de 9na y Alameda Sur…  
Tres de los espías que trabajaban para Uragano le informaban al Kitsune los resultados de sus investigaciones.  
"Me parece haber visto cerca de Alameda Norte y Alpine Street, Señor, al Scottish Terrier a cuya familia eliminó Kenzaburo; sin duda vive en una de esas manzanas".  
"Muy bien, entonces mañana averigua si realmente vive en donde suponemos. ¿Y tú, Kenji…?"  
"Yo, Señor -empezó el segundo espía. -estuve investigando en dos o tres lugares del Barrio Chino, y por una calle vi venir a un Perro de tres o cuatro años… Blanco y muy parecido al que estamos buscando. Iba con una familia de Birmanos, pero lo seguí y pude ver que está alojado en 'El Loto Amarillo', aparte de confirmar que su padre es Bolt".  
"Excelente trabajo, Kenji. No por nada eres uno de mis mejores espías… Mañana irás al Templo; tráeme toda la información que puedas reunir".  
"Así lo haré, Señor Uragano".  
El Kitsune ahora le preguntó al tercer espía qué había descubierto de los Siete Grandes Guerreros.  
"Sólo pude ver a dos, Señor… A uno le falta un brazo y el otro pertenece al Clan Shimazu. El caso es que están tratando de descubrirnos, actuando al parecer de incógnito".  
"No va a llevarles mucho más tiempo saber de nosotros, entonces… Buen trabajo, Katashi. Ahora uno de ustedes, Inus me acompañará al Barrio Chino, donde tenemos que encontrarnos con alguien muy cercano a Bolt. ¡Yoshifusa! ¡Hora de salir!"  
Poco menos de media hora después, el Inu vigilaba la entrada del "Loto Amarillo" desde una terraza. El Kitsune esperaba a cinco cuadras, fuera del Barrio Chino; ninguno de ellos usaba su traje de Ninja o de Samurai.  
Cuando pasaron más de tres horas…  
"Señor Uragano, estoy viendo salir a un Perro que coincide con los datos traídos por Kenji… Sí, está con esa Birmana. Enseguida los llevo para allá".  
Saltó de la terraza directo a la vereda y se acercó a ellos casi desde atrás, caminando despacio.  
"Hola, ¿Hay alguien por aquí…? Necesito que lleven a este Perro ciego a una calle…"  
Yuan Li y Gino se volvieron a mirarlo.  
"¿A qué calle necesita ir?" -Preguntó el Perrito.  
"Alameda Norte, cerca de la Santa Ana. Por favor, ayuden a este pobre ciego".  
Ellos no podían negarse, aunque…  
"No sabemos bien dónde queda esa dirección… Tendremos que preguntar".  
"No será necesario -dijo el Inu. -¿En qué calle del Barrio Chino estamos ahora?"  
"North Main Street, a unos metros de Leroy Street".  
"Yendo por esta hacia el sur, entonces, encontrarás la Autopista Santa Ana; luego a la izquierda no tardarás en ver Alameda Norte. Y desde allí, trescientos metros más en dirección sur para llegar donde necesito".  
Fuera del Barrio Chino… Yuan Li y el Perrito, sin embargo, no podían negarse. A ella se lo habían inculcado sus padres y Gino no podía ser menos.  
"Por favor, si uno de ustedes puede brindarme el apoyo de su brazo…"  
"Mejor apóyate en mi hombro". -Le ofreció Gino.  
Siguieron entonces, lentamente, llevando a Yoshifusa, quien no obstante también tanteaba con su bastón.  
"La próxima es Santa Ana; estamos llegando".  
"Gracias… ¿Tu nombre?"  
"Gino, señor".  
"Es raro, me parece haber oído tu nombre antes…"  
"Pero no debe ser el mío, porque yo sólo estoy empezando a andar por la calle ahora que vivo en el Barrio Chino".  
"Cierto, eres muy pequeño, todavía. Y vives por supuesto con tus padres, ¿no?"  
"Sí, desde que nos establecimos en 'El Loto Amarillo'".  
"Es un buen lugar, ese… (ahora estaban en la Autopista Santa Ana). -Casi tanto como tus padres, estoy seguro".  
"Sí, ellos sólo podrían ser mejores si tuvieran el tamaño de un Elefante. Ella se llama Mittens y es una Gata a quien mi padre Bolt trajo de Nueva York. Al principio…" -Yuan Li le dio un golpecito con el codo en el hombro al oír los nombres de ellos. Había comprendido que Gino estaba hablándole con demasiada confianza a un desconocido.  
"¿Sí, qué pasó al principio, decías…?" -Preguntó el Inu.  
"Nada, que fue difícil para todos… acostumbrarnos al nuevo barrio".  
"Me imagino… ¡Eh! Ahora que me acuerdo… Yo conozco a un amigo de Bolt que vive en la Primera, a unos metros de Alameda Norte. Si quieres, voy a buscarlo cuando estemos llegando a esa esquina".  
"¿Un amigo de mi padre? …Pensé que sólo los tenía en el Barrio Chino".  
"¿Cómo puede creer eso nada menos que el hijo de Bolt? …Un Perro tan famoso tiene amigos hasta en Australia. Bueno, si me esperas… Me esperan, perdón, iré a buscarlo".  
Cuando el Inu se alejó, la Birmana intentó convencer a Gino de que se fueran, hablando el poco Inglés que sabía. Pero menos de diez minutos después…  
"¡Uy, no, Un Perro Ninja! ¡Corre, Yuan Li!"  
El Perro llegó corriendo, con todo su traje y sus armas, blandiendo la mortífera Katana. Atrapó fácilmente a la Gatita y empezó a llevársela ante la desesperación de Gino; el sable en el cuello de ella presagiaba lo peor.  
"¡Si no la sueltas ahora mismo, Perro asesino, tarde o temprano lo lamentarás!" -Gino trataba de sobreponerse así a todo lo que le provocaba ver a Yuan Li amenazada de muerte.  
Justo cuando ya parecía todo perdido para ella, sin embargo, el extremo de una cadena Manrikki golpeó la mano del Inu haciéndole soltar la Katana… Y Gino, sin poder creerlo, vio llegar a un Kitsune. Uragano, dándole a Yoshifusa otros dos golpes, lo alejó de allí.  
"Ken… ¿Kenzaburo? ¿Usted es Kenzaburo?" -El Perrito estaba tan confundido como asustado.  
"No, no soy ese Kitsune. Puedes creerme. El otro día oí a algunos Birmanos hablando de su repentina muerte".  
Gino aún desconfiaba; sin embargo al considerar que había salvado a la Birmana, siguió hablando con él.  
"Mi nombre es Uragano -se presentó el Kitsune cuando la Gata y Gino hicieron otro tanto. -Llegué a esta ciudad hace unos meses".  
"Mis padres viven aquí en Los Ángeles hace ya cuatro años y medio… (Yuan Li cerró los ojos un momento, oyendo otra vez al Perrito ser tan confiado en la conversación) …Mi madre, sin embargo, es una Gata nacida en Nueva York…"  
Ahora incluso él, se dio cuenta de que quizás estaba hablando demasiado, por segunda vez en un día.  
Pero Uragano quería seguir con el tema.  
"Te pareces a un Perro famoso, Gino… ¿Por casualidad tu padre no se llama Bolt?"  
"Sí -tuvo que admitir él. -Sólo que ya no sigue actuando, sino que está estudiando Artes… Mar… Ciales".  
Yuan Li apenas entendía, pero de algún modo supo que el Perrito había vuelto a decir cosas inconvenientes.  
"Ajá… ¿Y tú pensaste en aprender alguna, también?"  
Gino esta vez no tuvo muchas más opciones que responder.  
"Pues… Sí, pero todavía no sé por cuál estilo decidirme".  
"¿Te refieres a elegir entre el Dragón, el Tigre y la Serpiente?"  
"Sí". -Respondió el Perrito, tratando esta vez de ser más reservado.  
"Yo soy bastante bueno en los dos primeros, pero si quieres mi consejo, o mi opinión, el Long Hua Quan es aún mejor que los otros".  
"Bueno, tal vez me decida por ese estilo, entonces…"  
"Me parece bien. Y… Si vas mañana a esta dirección -se la escribió. -Puedo empezar a enseñarte".  
"¿Alameda Sur y la Novena? ¿No es la casa del que mató a mis hermanas menores?" -Se alejó un poco Gino, volviendo a desconfiar.  
"Pues ahora era, la casa de Kenzaburo. Sólo estoy yo, con mis veintitrés estudiantes de Long Hua Quan".  
Yuan Li y él se despidieron tan educadamente como les fue posible; Gino llevó la dirección que le había dado el Kitsune.

De vuelta en "El Loto Amarillo", Yuan Li contó a sus padres sobre el mal momento vivido.  
"Cheng-Ji, ¿Puedes venir unos minutos?" -Llamó Kutkai a un Birmano huésped que hablaba Inglés. Y por medio de él se enteró de la conversación entre el Kitsune y  
Gino.  
Apenas el Perrito acabó su relato, el padre de Yuan Li fue a hacer una llamada. Al volver…  
"Kenzaburo sigue con vida, Gino -le aseguró por medio de Cheng-Ji. -Acaba de decírmelo el gran Maestro Tsé-Kiang".  
"Vaya, así que era todo mentira… Bueno, tendría que hablar con mis padres, pero van a estar unos días más entrenándose. Como sea, mañana no iré a esa cita".  
Cuando Cheng-Ji le tradujo todo esto a Kutkai…  
"Muy bien… Por cierto, creo que no me dijiste cuántos estudiantes tenía el Kitsune".  
"Eran… Ah, sí: veintitrés".  
"¡Oh, por los Ocho Inmortales!" -Sin quedarse a escuchar la traducción de Cheng-Ji a Gino, el Birmano fue a hacer una segunda llamada al Templo; corriendo, esta vez.

En la tarde del cuarto día, Bolt practicaba ataques con Manrikki-Gusari y Nunchaku -su nueva arma favorita-; Mittens había pasado varias horas antes, por los caminos marcados con líneas rojas.  
Y una Rata llamada Kenji entró por la pared oriental del Templo, a través de una tronera. Divisó a los Birmanos que practicaban algo más lejos, y después de mirar por la ventana la actividad interna del comedor, bajó por la pared.  
En esa parte del patio habían bolsas con residuos para sacar al anochecer… Suficiente para una Rata que quisiera esconderse unas horas.  
Poco antes de que se pusiera el Sol, Kenji pudo ver algo interesante: Tsé-Kiang abría la puerta secreta del patio, en su visita del día a los tres Espíritus Vivientes. La Rata espía se apresuró a seguirlo de cerca… Así descubrió dónde tenían los Birmanos a Kenzaburo, y la situación del Kitsune.  
Cuando salió -siempre detrás de Tsé-Kiang-, corrió a esconderse tras una maceta, bajo la ventana del comedor que estaba más cerca. Casi media hora después, ya estaba dentro del Templo. Vio el sistema de alarma contra intrusos y por poco se muere de risa; no le daba ningún problema, si quería evitar los Llamadores.  
Eludiendo también a algunos Birmanos, logró llegar del comedor a las habitaciones de los Gatos Samurais, donde hizo otro descubrimiento digno, seguramente, de ser contado a Uragano.  
Volvió al comedor y se quedó junto a la única ventana abierta.  
"Esto, Señor Uragano, es lo que pude encontrar… -empezó, usando su comunicador. -El Templo tiene un patio grande, donde los estudiantes practican Shé quan, Hú Quan y el estilo del Dragón. En el patio hay una puerta secreta, que lleva a tres niveles inferiores… En uno hay un Tigre, en otro una Serpiente y en el último un Dragón, que además está vigilando a Kenzaburo… Sí, Señor, está precisamente aquí, prisionero. Luego entré al Templo evitando los Llamadores que usan como alarmas en cada puerta y ventana. Llegué a una habitación donde dormían los Siete Guerreros y al contarlos vi que eran seis. Si no me equivoco el que falta es Hideyoshi… Sí, tal vez fue el que intervino esa vez en casa de Bolt. Un momento, Señor Uragano, me pareció…"  
"¡Quieto, espía!" -Un Birmano que había estado oyendo a Kenji varios minutos se acercó y casi lo atrapa, pero la Rata saltó por la ventana y corrió a toda velocidad para escapar a través de la tronera.  
Diez minutos más tarde, el Birmano le contó a Tsé-Kiang y a Shang-Po todo lo que había oído. El Gato anciano y el experto en Long Hua Quan fueron a decidir en privado su próxima acción.

Para Mittens y Bolt, llegó por fin el quinto día… El del ansiado reencuentro entre ellos y con sus hijos -especialmente los dos menores- en "El Loto Amarillo".  
La Gata y él fueron al Salón de la Puerta con sus respectivos Maestros, pero esta vez caminando juntos.  
Conteniendo la mutua necesidad de abrazarse apasionadamente, los dos se quedaron veinte minutos hablando con Li-Kuei y Shu, quienes los elogiaban por sus logros de esa semana.  
A poco de dejar el Templo, por fin…  
"¡Mi amada Mittens!"  
¡Mi amado Bolt!"  
Ambos se llenaron de besos y palabras que gritaban sus sentimientos.  
"Eres mi Perro, mi vida, eres un deseo cumplido para mí cada segundo…"  
"Tú eres la reina de mis sueños. Tu trono es… de flores; y tienes como reino la dulzura".  
"Eso es para ti, Bolt… Yo te daré toda la que me pidas o necesites, siempre".  
"Yo si puedo te daré hasta el aire que respiro, Mitty… Pues tú me diste una vida hermosa".  
Tras un último pero largo beso en la boca, siguieron caminando hacia la Casa de Huéspedes.  
"¡Hola, Dingxiang! ¡Hola otra vez, Longwei! -saludaban a sus conocidos del Barrio Chino.  
Y apenas llegaron al "Loto Amarillo"…  
"¡Ya regresamos! ¡Hola a todos! -Anunció el Perro.  
Por supuesto, no hacía falta. Enseguida unos treinta y siete Birmanos fueron a saludarlos. Luego, del tercer piso bajaron Dusky y sus cuatro hermanos.  
"Hijos… Por fin puedo verlos, vengan aquí, que ella y yo los extrañamos".  
"Y nosotros a ustedes también, mami y papi".  
"Lo pasaron bien, ¿Verdad, hijitos?" -Preguntó Mittens, sonriendo.  
"Sí, mami…." -Respondió Gino adelantándose a los otros. Si contaba cualquier mala noticia, sería más tarde y únicamente a Bolt, para no preocupar a nadie innecesariamente.  
Así que, al menos ese día, la familia sólo se dedicó a pasar momentos agradables.


	3. El honor muy adentro

Segunda semana

"Shé he Lăohú"

Mientras Mittens y Bolt se reunían con los suyos, en la casa azul de Novena y Alameda Sur, la Rata Kenji le informaba a Uragano con más detalle lo que había descubierto en el Templo "Shé he Lăohú". Con esos datos en su poder, el Kitsune elaboró su plan del día siguiente.

"Naoya, Hiroyuki, Yamashita, Fukushima y Shuji, acérquense. Voy a elegir a tres de ustedes para que vayan esta noche al tercer subsuelo del Templo, de donde deberán sacar al Kitsune prisionero. Pero sepan que es una misión sin retorno, termine como termine. -se ocupó de dejar en claro. -Junto a la entrada de esta casa, Naoya, Fukushima, Yamashita… Encontrarán a mi espía, quien les dirá otras cosas para cuando hayan logrado entrar. La hora del ataque es las 10:30 PM; hablen con la Rata negra… Y estén dispuestos a todo".

"¡Sí, Señor Uragano!" -Respondieron los tres, al mejor estilo militar.

Las horas pasaron en su cuenta regresiva. Dentro del Templo reinaba una calma teñida de vigilancia.

Pero casi a las 10:00 PM., los tres Inus saltaron por tuno la pared cuyas troneras había usado Kenji para entrar y salir. Se escondieron rápidamente tras unas bolsas igual que la Rata y, veinte minutos después, fueron a abrir la puerta-trampa.

"¡Vamos, Naoya, hay que entrar rápido!" -Susurró Yamashita. Levantaron la tabla lo menos posible y se deslizaron por la estrecha abertura. En cuanto pudieron acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, fueron por el primer túnel en silencio hasta el nivel del Tigre.

"Allí está la entrada al otro túnel -murmuró ahora Hiroyuki. -El gatito parece estar durmiendo, o mira hacia esa pared. ¡Vamos!"

De a uno y como sombras, los tres atravesaron el recinto del Tigre Supremo.

Con la Serpiente no tuvieron tanta suerte… Ella los vio desde un lugar aún más oscuro y comenzó a acercarse sin hacer el menor ruido.

Su ataque fue dirigido a Shuji; lo atrapó cerrando las mandíbulas en el brazo del Inu y de inmediato enroscó su cuerpo dando tres vueltas alrededor del Perro Ninja.

Con los siete metros libres golpeó varias veces a Naoya y a Hiroyuki, usando su cola como un látigo de acero; pero ellos, atacando una y otra vez con sus Katanas, acabaron dejando malherida a la Serpiente y huyeron. Para Shuji, de todos modos, la misión había terminado.

"Bueno, ahora limitémonos a rescatar al prisionero…" -Dijo Naoya a modo de consejo.

Pero el Gran Dragón, que estaba aplicando el Reiki sobre Kenzaburo sólo para seguir manteniéndolo con vida, los vio acercarse y arremetió contra Naoya. El Inu corrió hacia la pared izquierda mientras Hiroyuki sacaba al Kitsune de su inmovilidad total.

El Gran Dragón, al advertir esto, saltó sobre Hiroyuki y lo dejó tendido en el suelo para siempre de un zarpazo.

Entonces el otro Inu intentó escapar detrás de Kenzaburo… Sin éxito: el Dragón lo dejó con medio brazo izquierdo y una pierna (la otra arrancada casi completamente).

Naoya siguió arrastrándose unos metros. Al ver que el Dragón iba a lanzarle su letal llamarada, se hundió rápidamente la Katana.

Kenzaburo, sin embargo, había pasado los tres subsuelos, llevándose además algunas armas de Shuji y dejando herido al Tigre Supremo.

Una vez en el patio buscó con la mirada el sitio más apropiado para escapar por los techos vecinos, empezó a correr sin importarle que lo vieran y cuando pudo saltar corrió un poco más hasta un lugar donde podía esconderse, descansando y recuperándose al aire libre de los meses pasados bajo tierra. Casi una hora más tarde siguió atravesando algunas terrazas y en un callejón saltó a la vereda… Por fin regresaría a su casa de Alameda Sur y la Novena.

En el Templo, entretanto, había aún cierto revuelo a causa del ataque y la huída del Kitsune. El Gran Dragón, después de curar a los otros dos Espíritus Vivientes, hizo que llamaran a Tsé-Kiang. El Birmano bajó al tercer subsuelo y ambos tuvieron ahora una conversación en privado, de donde saldrían algunas nuevas decisiones.

Dentro de cierta casa azul, mientras tanto, las cosas para cierto Kitsune no podían ser más desalentadoras; llamó apenas entró a todos sus Inus y sólo respondieron Hiroo, Akinari y Nishida.

"¿Qué pasó con los demás? ¿Y quiénes son, todos esos Perros que además están en mi casa?"

"¡Se… Señor Kenzaburo! -dio Akinari un paso al frente. -Pudo escapar, finalmente…"

"Sí, pero enseguida hablaremos de eso. ¿Quiénes son ellos?" -El tono del Kitsune no anunciaba nada bueno.

"Son los Inus de Uragano, Señor, que vino de Oklahoma…"

"…Y al parecer, tuvieron la idea de ir a buscarme. Pero al único que reconocí, fue a Hiroyuki, que ahora debe estar cocinándose en el estómago de un Dragón. ¿Por qué no se les ocurrió eso hace tres meses? ¡Idiotas, inútiles! ¡Me llevan prisionero y a ustedes se les acaba el valor! ¡Debería matarlos, al igual que a los de ese Uragano!"

Un Inu de ese Kitsune fue a avisarle a su jefe.

"Por favor, Señor, no lo haga… Todavía queremos pelear por usted". -Repetían y suplicaban los tres Perros del ex-prisionero.

"Pero no pueden, a menos que se vayan con Kenzaburo de esta casa" -Entró en escena Uragano.

"¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¡ESTA ES MI CASA!"

"Pues estos son mis Inus, déjame presentártelos: Umon, Iteya, Iwao, Mitsuo, Hajime, Yoshiro, Yoshifusa, Tadakata, Tsuneharu, Hironobu, Koji, Fukushima, Kazama, Shimizu y Yamashita. Shuji y Naoya deberían estar aquí, pero murieron cuando fueron a rescatarte de los Birmanos. Ahora también volviste gracias a uno de mis espías… Así que, tal vez quieras dejarme tu casa a cambio de todo eso y de tus tres Inus, o luchar por el contrario conmigo y quince Perros Ninjas completamente fieles a mí. ¿Qué dices a eso?"

"¡Pues digo que el poco honor de los Kitsunes se volvió aún más indigno de consideración, si quieres que sólo seamos cuatro contra dieciséis! …Y tengo otra propuesta para hacer. ¡Si puedo quedarme en esta casa, igual que mis Perros NInjas, no te molestaré! ¡Pero con la única condición de que nos dejes hacer siempre según nuestra voluntad!"

Esto no le pareció inaceptable a Uragano; de cualquier modo, era un acuerdo entre Kitsunes.

Un día antes del regreso de Mittens y Bolt al Templo "Shé he Lăohú", por toda la ciudad de Los Ángeles pudo verse el siguiente aviso en Inglés y en Chino: "Se invita a quienes lo deseen a la Marcha de los Siete Guerreros, que tendrá lugar en esta ciudad mañana y pasado, a las 12 horas. La marcha comenzará en el Barrio Chino y seguirá por North Spring Street.

Para el gran evento colgaron, todo a lo largo del trayecto, guirnaldas de papel verdes y amarillas en cada vereda.

Atravesando la calle, en las esquinas también habían lámparas rojas del mismo material y esféricas. Los Birmanos no habían descuidado ningún detalle.

En "El Loto Amarillo" Mittens, Bolt y todos sus hijos habían terminado su desayuno y algunos de los huéspedes se acercaron a hablar con ellos. Gino por su parte, vio el momento apropiado para lo que debía hacer.

"Ven, papá, tenemos algo de qué hablar en privado, ¿Puede ser?"

"Mmmmmh… ¿No debería estar ella, también?" -Señaló a la Gata, que conversaba con dos Birmanos.

"Por ahora no, papi. Tiene algo que ver con Yuan Li… Más tarde si quieres se lo cuentas a mamá, y así tal vez sepan qué hacer".

"¿Qué, es algo malo? ¿Tuvieron algún problema, ella y tú?" -Los dos ya estaban fuera del comedor.

"Hace cuatro días, ella y yo ayudamos a un Perro ciego que necesitaba llegar a una dirección fuera del Barrio Chino… Cuando llegamos, un Perro Ninja casi mata a Yuan Li…" -Bolt se sobresaltó.

"¿Cómo que los atacó un Inu?"

"Sí… -respondió Gino, cabizbajo. -Pero increíblemente alguien la salvó, haciendo huir enseguida al Inu".

"Un Birmano, por suerte… O uno de los Siete que…"

"En realidad -siguió el Perrito mirando hacia el suelo. -fue un Kitsune".

"¡NO! -el sobresalto de Bolt ahora también asustó a su hijo. -¿Acaso…? Pero no, no puede ser el mismo. ¿Y qué hizo, después?"

"Me ofreció enseñarme Long Hua Quan…"

"Ah, pues de ningún modo. Hijo, no puedo saber por qué pasó todo eso, pero de ahora en adelante ni tú ni ella saldrán del 'Loto Amarillo' sin nadie que los acompañe. Lo harás, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, porque de todos modos ya había decidido no ir cuando Yuan Li y yo le hablamos de eso a Kutkai".

Aquí le contó al Perro el diálogo de ese día.

"Bueno, entonces... Te mintió con respecto a Kenzaburo y quién sabe con cuántas cosas más. Pero si vive donde dijo, y pudo reunir esa cantidad de Perros Ninjas, tienen que saberlo de inmediato los Birmanos".

"De eso ya están avisados, papá… Kutkai se encargó de decírselo a Tsé-Kiang cuando llamó al Templo".

Bolt caminó dos o tres veces en círculos, pensativo.

"La ciudad, amenazada otra vez… No sé qué harán ahora los Birmanos, si ellos empiezan a atacar".

"No nos preocupemos demasiado. Ellos sí sabrán qué hacer".

"Espero que sí. Bueno, vamos a tratar de contarle todo esto a tu madre sin inquietarla demasiado. Pero antes, te pido: no vuelvas a hablar con desconocidos, y menos si es un Inu o un Kitsune".

"Desde hoy, creo, aunque sea un pajarito, me cuidaré de hablar".

Volvieron al salón comedor y poco después le contaron a Mittens el incidente, apresurándose a tranquilizarla luego. Allí también estaba el padre de Yuan Li; al oírlos, se sumó a la conversación ayudado por Cheng-Ji.

Por la tarde Gino les contó a sus padres lo que deseaba respecto de la joven Birmana.

"Y no sabes cómo decírselo, ¿Verdad, hijo?" -Preguntó Bolt, acordándose de su propia experiencia con la Gata.

"No, no sé cómo decirle simplemente estas palabras: 'Te amo, Yuan Li'… Y todavía tengo que hablar de eso con su padre".

"No te preocupes… Si es con ella, las palabras que necesitas vendrán en el momento justo. Luego tú y yo hablamos con Kutkai y todo resuelto".

"Es que… Quiero hacer mi declaración de amor en Chino".

"Oh, ah, este… ¿Y no le preguntaste a alguno de los Birmanos huéspedes?"

"Todavía no… Como no sé quiénes la conocen, a mi soñada Yuan Li…"

"Cierto. Déjame ver un momento… Mañana ella y yo tenemos que regresar al Templo, pero si se me ocurre una idea te la daré hoy mismo".

"No hay problema, papá… De todos modos, no es cuestión de apurarse con este asunto".

Después de llegar a este acuerdo inicial, fueron a pasar con los otros miembros del grupo familiar las horas que faltaban para el regreso de Mittens con Bolt al Templo.

A la mañana siguiente, para algunos fue el momento de despedirse por otros cinco días; para cinco Perritos, hubo nuevas recomendaciones de sus padres. Principalmente de Bolt.

"No salgan por ningún motivo de los límites del Barrio Chino, y si quieren salir del 'Loto Amarillo' pídanle a algún Birmano que los acompañe. Si tienen cualquier otro problema, manden al Templo a un huésped que esté disponible y él -o ella- hablará con Shu o con Li-Kuei".

"Vengan ahora, hijitos… -abrazó Mittens a todos ellos. -No nos extrañen mucho, van a ver cómo estamos pronto de vuelta con ustedes".

"…Y terminaremos el juego de pelota que empezamos ayer, Gino".

"Cuando quieras, papá. Pero no olvides que voy ganando".

"Por supuesto. Pero con mi entrenamiento de esta semana habrá que ver cómo termina el juego".

"Oh, Bolty… Hace un minuto hablabas como un buen padre, y ahora quieres ganarle a Gino".

"Es cierto… Tendré que concentrarme en lo más importante para mí".

"¿Y qué es, Bolty?"

"Pues… En realidad quise decir alguien: tú, princesita".

Se dieron el último beso antes de ir al Templo y salieron del "Loto Amarillo".

En el corto trayecto vieron el anuncio de la Marcha que iba a tener lugar al mediodía; ahora tenía agregados los nombres Shinkoru, Hideyoshi, Takeuji, Musashi, Beisetsu, Nobunaga y Mitsusuke.

"Pero qué raro… Se equivocaron al escribir los nombres. Hay que avisar a los Birmanos apenas entremos".

"Tienes razón, Bolty. A mí también me perece extraño".

En cuanto entraron al Salón de la Puerta, sin embargo, no tuvieron tiempo para decir nada al respecto.

"Señorita Mittens, ¿Quiere acompañarme a las habitaciones de los Siete Guerreros?" -La llamó su Maestro de Shé Quan.

"Bolt, salgamos al patio".

"Maestro Shu, ella y yo vimos al venir un aviso que tiene un error. Debería…"

"No, no hay ningún error, Bolt; sigue caminando hacia el patio".

Sin poder sacarle por lo visto una palabra más, el Perro se dirigió hacia allí para iniciar su entrenamiento de esa semana.

"Mira esos tres postes de madera, Bolt, con una rampa que baja desde la parte más alta. Tu ejercicio de los dos primeros días será trepar por ellos y bajar usando las rampas. Para eso necesitarás…"

Le dio al Perro dos pares de algo parecido a guantes -para manos y pies- con garras de hierro visiblemente muy afiladas.

"A esto lo llamamos 'La Subida del Tigre' (algunos prefieren 'el Tigre Trepador'). Como te imaginarás, en este ejercicio se desarrolla mucha más fuerza que tirando de las cadenas".

Él empezó a ponérselos.

"Especialmente en tus manos, Bolt, por la forma de usar las garras. Mientras subas, verás algunas marcas de agujeritos hechas por otros estudiantes, pero siempre será mejor para el ejercicio si haces las tuyas".

"Entiendo, Maestro Shu. Bueno, allá voy…"

Apenas empezó a subir, entendió por qué iba a darle más fuerza en las manos: para trepar, tenía que hundir las garras metálicas dando un golpe en la madera, que era bastante dura.

Por cada poste debió subir quince veces, descendiendo hasta el final del primer día por las rampas… Anhelando una nueva sesión de Reiki que le calmara todos los dolores.

"Pero en esta ocasión, Bolt, sólo podrás aliviarte de ellos con el sueño. Y mañana tal vez estés en condiciones para la segunda etapa del ejercicio".

El Perro se despidió de Shu; después de cenar un poco de arroz con pollo fue a su cuarto, dispuesto a descansar.

"Mittens… Te amo como siempre, Mittens. ZZZZZ…"

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Bolt se acordó de varios temas sobre los que había pensado preguntarle a Shu o a algún otro Birmano. Cuando vio a su Maestro en el patio, entonces…

"Desde ayer me tiene intrigado esa Marcha de los Siete Guerreros, con la lista de nombres que incluye a Hideyoshi. Es un error, ¿no?"

"No realmente, Bolt... Serán siete, los que todos vean marchar por el Barrio Chino y varias calles de Los Ángeles".

"Pues no entiendo cómo…"

"En unos días tal vez puedas saberlo. Ahora vas a tener que…"

"Disculpe, Maestro Shu… Pero es que pasó otra cosa. Mientras mi esposa y yo estábamos todavía en el Templo, la semana pasada, un Kitsune llamado Uragano trató de hacer que mi hijo mayor, Gino, fuera a la casa donde vivía Kenzaburo…"

"No te preocupes por eso, Bolt. Luego de que llamara Kutkai, Tsé-Kiang hizo venir a un Gato experto en varios métodos de combate, que ahora está vigilando los movimientos en esa casa".

"Está de incógnito, supongo…"

"Sí, aceptó trabajar unos días bien escondido, hasta que Tsé-Kiang le diga 'revela tu presencia' ".

"Como estaba por decir -continuó el Gato poco después. -ahora en lugar de subir tienes que bajar, por los postes; eso complementará el trabajo de ayer en relación con los músculos que debes usar".

Y el Perro empezó… Por supuesto, era mucho más difícil encontrar y mantener el equilibrio de fuerzas en cada mano y cada pie en el descenso completamente vertical; la dificultad aumentaba aún más cuando el Perro sólo se mantenía con tres garras clavadas en el poste y buscaba el siguiente punto de apoyo.

Con este segundo ejercicio, empezó a hacer bien el descenso desde el vigésimo sexto intento, pero no tuvo que seguir para compensar los malos resultados iniciales: llegó a cuarenta y cinco y, tal como el día anterior, Shu dio por terminado el ejercicio.

"Muy bien, Bolt… Ahora casi conseguiste hacer lo que en el Templo llamamos 'Dominar al Tigre'. Esta semana, sólo te falta… Rugir igual que él. Ah, bueno, eso lo sabrás cuando vayas conmigo mañana al primer subsuelo".

"Ya se ve que a los Birmanos de aquí les gustan el misterio y el suspenso. Bueno, entonces, Maestro Shu… Nos vemos pronto, en algún lugar".

"Ja, ja… Sí, nos veremos en el sitio 'X' ".

Pasó otra noche afortunadamente tranquila, para el Templo y la ciudad. El desconocido experto asignado por Tsé-Kiang (y había venido convocado especialmente desde Japón) seguía vigilando de todos modos a los Kitsunes y sus Perros.

3er Día

A las 9:30 de la mañana…

"Buenos días, Maestro Shu".

"Buenos días, Bolt. Estás listo, ¿no? ¿Para recuperar parte de tu pasado y desarrollar algo que supuestamente nunca tuviste?"

"Vamos, Maestro Shu… No siga dejándome en la incógnita completa. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Antes que nada, vamos al recinto del Tigre Supremo. -empezaron a caminar. -Bolt, ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te dijimos que sabíamos sobre los Inus de Kenzaburo porque también en el Templo miramos televisión? …Pues hace poco estuvimos viendo una película tuya, donde usabas un arma sonora, con efectos devastadores".

"No querrá decir… ¿El Súper Ladrido?"

"Eso mismo… Pero ahora, si todo sale bien, podrás tenerlo de verdad. Sólo necesitamos que nos ayude Mei; es el que mejor hace -entre todos los Birmanos- el 'Rugido del Tigre' ".

Lo encontraron saliendo del comedor y luego los tres fueron al patio donde estaba la entrada secreta.

Mientras bajaban, Shu siguió explicando.

"Todos los Birmanos producimos un sonido especial, pero cada uno tiene su variante particular, que encuentra por sí mismo. Tú en esta parte del entrenamiento debes descubrir la tuya, Bolt… Para usar tu nuevo Súper Ladrido como un arma".

Llegaron al recinto del Tigre; allí había listas, previamente, unas planchas rectangulares de vidrio apoyadas en fila sobre una pared.

"Ahora mira bien lo que hace Mei".

El Birmano se colocó delante de un vidrio, a unos veinte centímetros, y…

"¡MAAAAAOOOOOWWWWWW!"

¡Crash! -La plancha de vidrio quedó como si le hubieran tirado una pedrada; al Perro le dio la impresión de ver una telaraña.

"Allí tienes la demostración, Bolt. Lo que rompió el vidrio no fue exactamente el maullido de Mei sino la vibración que actuó sobre aquél, concentrándose en un solo lugar. Ese es tu nuevo ejercicio: encontrar el ladrido que haga lo mismo; es decir, el 'Rugido del Tigre' ".

El Perro empezó a ladrar, intentando llegar pronto a cumplir con lo que esperaba Shu.

"Prueba con uno más agudo… No, bueno. Tal vez más largo y grave…"

"¡RRRRGRAUF!"

"Ahora uno corto".

"¡GRUF!"

"Tampoco, intenta uno ronco".

"¡GROUF!"

"Es muy importante encontrar el ladrido perfecto, Bolt, que puedes considerar como una palabra donde cada letra hace una diferencia. También debes lanzarlo como si golpearas el vidrio".

Casi dos horas después…

"Bueno, deja a tu garganta descansar un rato y luego sigue intentando".

Pasados treinta minutos Bolt reinició el difícil ejercicio.

"¡GRAU!"

"¡ROUF!"

"¡RARF!"

Probaba los distintos ladridos en varios tonos.

"¡GRAUF!"

"¡GROUF! …Ah, no, este ya lo hice".

"¡ROF! ¡RUF! ¡RAF!"

"Tu Tigre interior todavía no quiere dejarse dominar, pero creo que finalmente lo lograrás, Bolt".

Cerca de noventa minutos más tarde, nuevamente…

"Bueno, debemos haber olvidado lo único que podía ayudarnos en esto. ¿Recuerdas exactamente cómo era tu Súper Ladrido? …Lánzalo primero hacia allá si aún lo tienes presente".

"Pues… -hizo el movimiento acostumbrado y ladró. -¡WRATH!"

"¡Ah, ahora sí pasó algo, Bolt! …El sonido que estábamos buscando se parecía a la palabra 'ira'. Y pude sentir la vibración en el aire".

"Yo también, un poco. ¿Pruebo con el vidrio?"

"Sí, es hora de ver el efecto de ese golpe".

Volvió a afianzarse en el suelo y… "¡WRATH!"

En la plancha de vidrio apareció una rajadura de seis centímetros.

"¡Muy bien, Bolt! ¡Ya casi lo logras! …Ahora intenta lo mismo, un poco más fuerte".

"¡WRATH!"

El vidrio ahora siguió como estaba.

"A ver si sale con uno más grave…"

"_¡WRATH!"_

La rajadura del vidrio se alargó, aunque el resto siguió igual.

"Y un poco más ronco..."

Bolt ladró de nuevo y la plancha transparente se hizo trizas.

"¡Lo logré, Maestro Shu! -exclamó el Perro. -¡Por fin encontré mi verdadero Súper Ladrido!"

"Así es, Bolt. Y ahora, si puedes repetirlo cada vez que lo desees verás cómo es de útil. Pues ya no habrán ventanas cerradas que te detengan si quieres entrar o salir rápido de cualquier casa o edificio".

"Aaaah, era para eso, entonces".

"Más que nada para eso, sí".

"¿Y si quiero romper con este método una puerta?"

"Más adelante buscaremos el Ladrido especial para puertas. Por ahora tienes tus manos, que ya son muy fuertes. Y tus pies".

"¿Mis pies?" -Dudó Bolt.

"Algunos movimientos básicos que aprendiste incluyen patadas, ¿no?"

"Ah, cierto".

"Bueno, ahora si quieres practica un poco con estos tres y luego quedas libre hasta mañana".

"Me quedaré aquí otros diez minutos. Hasta mañana, Maestro Shu".

La segunda etapa del ejercicio (Cuarto día) le hizo a Bolt recordar aún más, sus días en el set.

"Buenos días, Maestro Shu". -Lo saludó en el primer subsuelo donde él ya estaba esperándolo.

"¿Qué tal, Bolt? …Bueno, ahora como ves, las planchas de vidrio están por toda esta superficie, a tres metros unas de otras. Tu objetivo de hoy es correr entre ellas, detenerte un momento y lanzar el Súper Ladrido. Cuando estés listo, empieza".

Bolt corrió unos segundos y se detuvo de golpe frente a una.

"¡WRATH!"

¡Crack!, hizo el vidrio, aunque sin romperse del todo.

"Sigue con los otros, Bolt, y destrózalos. Tu ladrido tiene que ser un golpe".

"¡WRATH!"

¡Crash! ¡Krish! ¡Craaaaash! -Con sus ladridos, rompió seis de los nueve restantes. Shu lo felicitó otra vez.

"Buen trabajo, Bolt... Ahora sólo te falta lograrlo con las puertas, y entonces sí, nada podrá impedirte entrar o salir de donde sea".

"Muchas gracias, Maestro Shu. Me hizo descubrir todo lo que en mis películas era falso".

"En realidad, sólo hice que saliera, pues si no lo tenías yo nunca habría podido conseguir que lo desarrollaras".

"Buena respuesta oriental…"

"Llámalo más bien sentido común. Y ahora ya puedes ir a almorzar".

"¿Pero nos vemos mañana?"

"Sí, todavía nos quedan algunos ejercicios".

"El Súper Ladrido…" -pensó Bolt yendo al comedor. -Si pudiera mostrárselo ahora, a Mittens…"

El quinto día trajo para él otra visita al recinto del Tigre Supremo.

"Muy bien, Bolt, espero que te sientas lleno de energía, porque ahora tendrás tu segundo combate más difícil…"

"Estoy en forma, Maestro Shu -se puso rápidamente en guardia frente al Birmano. -Atáqueme cuando quiera".

"No, aguarda, Bolt… El ejercicio de lucha de hoy no es contra mí sino contra tu nuevo rival".

El Perro buscó con la mirada.

"¿Y dónde está el otro Birmano?"

"Mira bien… ¿No ves realmente a nadie más, por aquí?"

"¡GULP! ¡Debo enfrentar al Tigre Supremo!"

"Sí, pero para pasar el ejercicio sólo tienes que evitar tres golpes consecutivos".

"Este… Bueno, voy a ver si me sale, entonces".

"No, Bolt… Como dicen en cierta película: 'No lo intentes; hazlo, o no lo hagas' ".

Después de terminar en el suelo, salir volando hacia atrás dos metros, o recibir golpes en la cabeza unas treinta y cinco veces, pudo evitar al fin los tres golpes.

"Uf, por fin… Ni Kenzaburo, podría haberme golpeado tanto".

Se habían hecho casi las tres de la tarde, por lo que Bolt y el Birmano fueron al comedor para su necesario almuerzo.

El Tigre Supremo, por supuesto, también estaba por recibir el suyo.

"Muy buen trabajo, el de esta semana. ¿Verdad, Maestro Shu?"

""Sí, Bolt. Progresaste bastante, en tu propio 'Camino del Guerrero' ".

"¿El Camino del Guerrero?"

"Sí pues… Por algo se llaman Artes Marciales, aunque no se usen más para la guerra".

"Es cierto". -Dijo Bolt empezando a comer.

Yendo otra vez cuatro días atrás en el tiempo…

"Señorita Mittens, ¿Quiere acompañarme a las habitaciones de los Siete Guerreros?" -La llamó el Maestro de Shé Quan.

"¿Debo entrar allí sin que me vean?"

"Todo lo contrario; tienen que verla, y usted a ellos".

Al entrar ella con Li-Kuei, los Japanese Bobtails se apresuraron a saludarla, inclinándose. Todos tenían puestas sus armaduras y también había, en un rincón, una réplica de la que usaba Hideyoshi, hecha de plástico y tela; es decir, adaptada para…

"¿Yo, Maestro Li-Kuei?"

"Sí, Señorita Mittens, Tsé-Kiang arregló todo para que los Siete Guerreros marcharan los dos próximos días por el Barrio Chino y fuera de él… Y usted pudiera ir con ellos".

"Pero… Es demasiado honor para mí, Maestro…"

"Puede decir, más bien, es el máximo honor que podría tener. Y para eso, sólo deberá hacerse pasar por el Samurai Hideyoshi. Por supuesto, tendrá el rostro cubierto por una máscara, de modo que pueda ir completamente de incógnito. Allá afuera, todos verán a ese Guerrero; nadie sabrá que entre ellos hay una Gata".

"Ah, es como mi último ejercicio de la semana pasada, cuando logré entrar al comedor".

Li-Kuei asintió.

"Convertirse en otra cosa durante cierto tiempo, para confundir al enemigo o a la víctima… Un viejo truco de la naturaleza, en realidad".

La Gata fue a ponerse su armadura y su máscara de Guerrero, ambas con los colores del Clan al cual había pertenecido en vida Hideyoshi. Entonces los ocho -incluyendo al Birmano- salieron al patio donde esperaban los Ponies. Mittens y los otros seis subieron a las sillas especiales para Gatos, dieron un rodeo por el costado del Templo y salieron a la calle por la parte del patio donde solían estar las bolsas de residuos.

En Alpine Street y North Spring, donde empezaba realmente la Marcha de los Siete Guerreros, Mittens contempló asombrada las guirnaldas que atravesaban la calle y las lámparas que, con otros adornos, parecían seguir por más de un kilómetro.

En cada vereda, habían salido a verlos pasar todos los dueños de casas y tiendas, tanto en el Barrio Chino como fuera de él, al otro lado de la Santa Ana.

A las doce en punto comenzó la solemne Marcha. Mittens, instruida de antemano por Li-Kuei, Musashi y Nobunaga, mantenía su mirada dirigida hacia el frente, el brazo izquierdo horizontal delante de ella para sujetar la rienda, y el cuerpo erguido.

Los Siete Grandes Guerreros -al menos tal como les parecía a los que observaban- siguieron por North Spring Street hasta la Autopista Santa Ana. Allí fueron hacia la izquierda y, en el tramo de Alameda Norte hasta que la calle se convertía en Alameda Sur, dejaron a Mittens encabezar la Marcha. Como todos iban con sus máscaras y en silencio, nadie podía sospechar de ella.

Al dejar atrás Alameda Norte, los Siete dieron por terminada la Marcha de ese día… Para Mittens, había pasado el primero del nuevo entrenamiento.

En la segunda parte especial, ella fue delante de los Japanese Bobtails durante todo el recorrido… Un lugar de honor adicional, para la alumna de Li-Kuei.

Cuando llegaron nuevamente al final de Alameda Norte, esta vez los Siete Guerreros -tres a cada lado de ella- corrieron en sus Ponies unos cuatro metros, se detuvieron simultáneamente en una maniobra realizada mil veces y dieron con la Katana un golpe hacia la izquierda gritando "¡KIA!". Mittens por supuesto, que lo había practicado previamente en el Templo, sólo tuvo que hacer ese movimiento con su sable. Todos los concurrentes aplaudieron desde ambas veredas y empezaron a retirarse, al igual que los Siete Grandes Guerreros.

De vuelta en el templo, entonces…

"¿Estuve bien, Maestro Li-Kuei?"

"Sí, Señorita Mittens. Me dijeron los Siete Guerreros que parecía al marchar uno de ellos".

"Wowww… Apenas si puedo creerlo".

"Y ahora imagine el rostro de Bolt cuando usted le cuente lo que hizo".

"Cierto -sonrió ella. -…Pero en cuanto se haya recuperado de la emoción, se sentirá muy orgulloso de mí"

"Igual que yo… Su presencia allí fue muy convincente aunque haya ido de incógnito".

"Gracias, Maestro Li-Kuei… Bueno, ¿Y qué viene, ahora?"

"Mañana tendremos otro ejercicio, nuevamente en el segundo subsuelo. Sólo debo arreglar allá algunos detalles y estará todo listo".

"Bien, ¿Lo veo mañana a las 9.00?"

"No, podemos empezar a las 10.00".

"Estaré diez minutos antes, entonces".

Mittens fue a almorzar pensando en Bolt y los cinco hijos que ahora tenían. Para aprovechar la tarde, practicó un rato lanzando Shurikens y otro con el Sai, esa arma similar a un tridente pero con la vara puntiaguda del centro bastante más larga.

Después de todo eso, la Gata recordó lo que ella y el Perro habían visto camino al Templo, el aviso con el supuesto error.

"En cierto modo… Estuvo también Hideyoshi… Sólo que era yo. Y el aviso decía que iban a marchar siete Guerreros, pero yo pude ser uno. Bolty, casi no puedo esperar para contarte de mis logros… Y escuchar los tuyos, por supuesto".

Se desperezó, estirando al máximo los brazos y las piernas, disponiéndose luego a dormir.

"Dulces sueños, Bolty…"

"Vaya, parece que dormí bastante, ¿Qué hora será? ¡Uy, no! ¡Faltan doce minutos para las diez!"

Se acicaló todo lo que pudo y empezó a correr hacia la parte del patio donde había acordado encontrarse con el Birmano.

"Y con las ganas que tengo de desayunar…" -Pensaba. -Disculpe, Maestro Li-Kuei, no sé si llegué a tiempo".

"Sólo fueron veinte segundos después de las diez, Señorita Mittens. Y a lo que nos espera allí abajo no le importan uno o más minutos perdidos".

"¿Qué, hoy sí debo enfrentar a la Serpiente Suprema?" -Tembló la Gata, ligeramente.

"No, el ejercicio de hoy es acechar y atacar desde arriba. Enseguida lo verá usted misma. En cuanto a 'lo que nos espera', nunca podría ser la Serpiente Suprema, quien está muy lejos de ser algo. Para los Birmanos del Templo, ella es una persona, igual que los otros dos Espíritus Vivientes".

"Vaya… Tendré que dirigirme a ellos diciendo 'Señor Tigre', 'Señora Serpiente', 'Señor Dragón'…"

"Eso será muy educado de su parte. Puede empezar con la Serpiente, si lo desea".

Llegaron al segundo subsuelo y ella saludó así al espíritu Viviente del Shé Quan. La Serpiente inclinó un momento su gran cabeza mirando atentamente a Mittens.

"Ella le agradece sus palabras". -Aclaró Li-Kuei.

"De nada, gran Señora…"

"Bueno, ahora sí. ¿Ve ese techo de tablas, con nueve agujeros redondos en líneas de tres y postes atravesando cada uno, como los que usan los bomberos? Cuando empecemos el ejercicio, yo estaré caminando entre los postes y usted me mirará por algún agujero hasta que considere oportuno bajar".

"¿Usando mis garras?"

"Así es, Señorita Mittens… ¡Oh, es cierto!" -Fue corriendo a buscar una cosa, evidentemente, pues a los diez minutos…

"Disculpe, por supuesto, necesita estos accesorios". -Le dio Li-Kuei unos guantes como los que había usado Bolt, pero con el tamaño apropiado para ella.

"Muy bien, ya los tiene puestos. Como ve, ahora sólo le falta subir por esa tabla, mirar por dónde voy a través de cualquier abertura y elegir el poste que le parezca más conveniente para hacer su ataque… No necesito decirle que yo no debo ver por qué parte estará bajando. ¡Empecemos el ejercicio!"

Mittens caminó hacia arriba por la tabla inclinada; vio pasar varias veces al Birmano y empezó a bajar por uno de los postes situados en los ángulos.

De pronto notó algo y trató de retroceder, pero…

"Ah, quise ir hacia allá y la vi, Señorita Mittens. Casi lamentablemente, la única forma de evitar eso es reaccionar en la misma fracción de segundo; si es posible antes, también, para lograr algo parecido a la clarividencia".

"¿Y qué es eso, Maestro Li-Kuei?"

"Uy, no… Disculpe otra vez. En realidad, Tsé-Kiang y algunos Birmanos más, aunque muy pocos, desarrollaron esa facultad después de entrenarse durante casi diez años. Pero usted debería poder percibir cualquier movimiento y actuar en consecuencia del modo más apropiado para cada circunstancia".

"Allá voy, entonces…"

Volvió a la plataforma, miró desde allí a Li-Kuei durante casi un minuto y empezó a descender lentamente a espaldas del Birmano hasta que…

"Oh, Qué mala suerte… Sólo caminé un poco hacia la izquierda y de nuevo noté su presencia. Así que lo haremos otra vez; pero ahora, cuando esté bajando, deberá hacerlo más rápido, llegar al suelo y estar lista para esconderse o atacar".

La Gata repitió el ejercicio entre diez y veinte veces más, consiguiendo el resultado esperado a partir del decimosegundo intento.

"No olvide que esta forma de acercarse -a mí en este caso- es la normal en los Gatos que acechan a su presa". -Le decía el Birmano, entretanto.

Cuando ella logró sorprenderlo desde atrás por octava vez consecutiva, Li-Kuei dio por terminado el trabajo de ese día.

"Lo hizo muy bien, Señorita Mittens. Ahora puede estar segura de tener la habilidad natural de los Gatos combinada con la astucia de la Serpiente".

"Pues la verdad, estoy sorprendida de mí misma…"

"Y ciertamente aprendió muchas cosas, en menos de seis meses. Por supuesto, es capaz de hacer ahora mismo, si lo desea, ese ataque con canalización de energía, ¿verdad?"

"Ah, este… Espere un momento".

La Gata caminó unos minutos entre los postes y de pronto lanzó un golpe contra el que tenía delante. Se volvió hacia el Birmano.

"¿Lo hice bien, Maestro Li-Kuei?"

"Sí, sólo un punto menos con respecto al que hizo esa vez cuando derribó a su oponente figurado".

"¿Y cuánto saqué, entonces?"

"Ocho con cincuenta, así que… Felicitaciones. Tuvo un pequeño examen inesperado y lo pasó muy bien".

Mittens, sonriendo todavía, casi empieza a llorar de la emoción.

"Bueno, ahora ya puede ir a su cuarto o a comer algo, mejor. Pues creo que todavía no desayunó, ¿verdad?"

"Uy, sí, me parece que voy a pedir un gran plato de arroz con leche".

"¡Nos vemos mañana en ese lugar del patio y a la misma hora!" -Exclamó cuando la Gata estaba ya bastante lejos.

Al terminar ella su desayuno eran las doce y diez.

El resto de ese día lo usó para practicar por su cuenta los movimientos básicos y algo de equilibrio sobre los cilindros; para alivio suyo, comprobó que no había olvidado cómo lograr esto último.

"Por ti, mi amado Bolt… Y por ustedes, los hijitos que pudimos ver crecer, seguiré tratando de mejorar en esto, además de ser buena esposa y madre".

Con estos deseos vibrando en su interior, se dispuso a pasar otra noche de buen sueño.

La mañana del cuarto día, la Gata llegó temprano a desayunar; encontró así a Li-Kuei, comiendo sus cereales.

"Buenos días, Señorita Mittens. Espero que hoy pueda usar bien sus ojos… Los del rostro, o los de su mente".

"Qué enigmático, Maestro Li-Kuei, ¿A qué se refiere?"

"A su capacidad visual y a la memoria, que la ayudará cuando no pueda usar otra cosa".

"Todavía no entiendo, disculpe".

"Descuide, en cuanto lleguemos comprenderá todo".

Terminaron, pues, el desayuno y fueron nuevamente al segundo subsuelo por la puerta secreta del patio. Para este ejercicio, sin embargo, entraron a un área iluminada con antorchas encendidas desde esa mañana. Tenía una puerta, que el Birmano cerró. Luego fue a apagar todas las antorchas menos una, diciendo: "No pierda de vista las figuras que puede ver ahora, Señorita Mittens (en realidad eran cinco cilindros de madera con imágenes pintadas). -Apenas quede encendida una sola tea, usted deberá ir directamente hacia cada una de esas figuras y derribarlas".

"Uy, uy, uy… -pensó entonces ella. -No estaba mirando bien. Pero debo intentarlo…"

Y comenzó a caminar hacia donde recordaba haber visto la figura más cercana. Pero de las otras cuatro, solo encontró una.

"Ay… Lo siento, Maestro Li-Kuei. Es la tercera que derribo por no acordarme de dónde estaba".

"Sí, espere, Señorita Mittens -prendió las antorchas. -Dejaré todo en el mismo lugar. Mire bien y volveré a apagarlas. Después tal vez le dé otras indicaciones".

Esta vez ella encontró tres, moviéndose en la oscuridad que parecía total; no obstante tenía que golpear las cinco de forma consecutiva.

"Bien, pero ahora… -continuó él. -Lo primero que debe saber es que está desarrollando simplemente otra habilidad natural. Lo segundo, que sus enemigos representados por estas figuras, difícilmente piensen en moverse de su lugar, a causa de encontrarse repentinamente imposibilitados de ver; a diferencia de usted, que sí estará allí como si los viera a plena luz. Y lo tercero, es que no podrán saber por dónde llega para atacarlos. Trate de recordar todo eso mientras repite el ejercicio".

Li-Kuei apagó otra vez casi todas las teas y la Gata siguió hasta que logró hacerlo bien, incluso si él cambiaba las figuras de lugar.

"Usó bien la memoria visual, ¿Vio, Señorita Mittens? …Esa es la clave más importante, en esto de ver en la oscuridad. Pero este ejercicio tiene una segunda etapa, pues ahora tienen que venir los obstáculos".

Y con la Gata observando cuidadosamente mientras esperaba acordarse de dónde estaba todo cuando caminara en sombras, el Birmano ubicó los obstáculos: diez latas de pintura vacías.

Apagó, como siempre, todas las antorchas menos la de la pared opuesta a la entrada.

"Ahora usted se encuentra en un lugar parecido a una habitación o a un living, llenos de muebles y con sus dueños en ellos… -le decía desde allá. -Pero esos dueños de casa deberían estar casi inmóviles, sorprendidos y un poco acobardados de que usted los haya dejado sin luz. ¿Pudo memorizar dónde estaban, las figuras y las latas? …Comience su ataque".

Mittens hizo el ejercicio pero no pudo evitar chocar con dos latas de pintura. Li-Kuei le dio algunas nuevas indicaciones.

"Sobre todo, trate de hacerlo más rápido. Si alguno consigue dar la alarma, cuanto menos tiempo tarde en silenciar a todos, tanto mejor para usted".

Después de casi una hora -y diecisiete intentos fallidos-, Mittens consiguió por fin cumplir con el ejercicio. Como compensación afortunada, logró hacerlo unas doce veces.

Cinco minutos después del mediodía, ella y Li-Kuei se despidieron "hasta el próximo ejercicio", como habían hecho durante toda esa semana. En esta ocasión usaría las horas de la tarde para seguir practicando con el Sai -su propia arma favorita- y con Katana.

Durante la cena, sus pensamientos la llevaron nuevamente a un reencuentro con su esposo y la familia. Si todo sucedía igual que la semana anterior, en dos días volverían a estar todos juntos.

(5to D.)

Esa mañana, mientras Bolt enfrentaba a un rival muy grande (literalmente), la Gata hacía su segunda etapa de ejercicios para ver en la oscuridad; y un poco antes de las once, alguien llamaba al Templo.

"Sí, Shang-Po, soy yo otra vez… Kutkai. -su voz sonaba triste. -Aunque esperé hasta hoy para pedirles ayuda, porque ayer traté de encontrar otra solución… Ahora estoy desesperado igual que mi esposa. Porque… -Lloró. -Esos Inus tienen a mi hija Yuan Li".

"Ah, voy un minuto a avisarle a Tsé-Kiang y después me cuentas cómo fue todo".

Casi dos minutos después…

"Bueno, le dije lo que pasó al Gran Maestro; ahora él está hablando con los Siete Guerreros y con algunos Birmanos del Templo, tratando de decidir a quién o quiénes manda para rescatarla. Porque está viva, ¿Verdad? Tiene que estar con vida".

"Sí, eso es lo único que pienso con mi esposa. O queremos pensar desde ayer".

Kutkai siguió contando su triste historia de cómo un Inu que trabajaba para Uragano había secuestrado a su hija.

Tsé-Kiang mientras tanto, con los demás Gatos, intentaba llegar rápidamente a formar un plan de rescate.

Los Gatos Samurais, claro está, le habían pedido cada uno esa misión especial.

"Lo siento, Guerreros… Esta vez ninguno puede participar, por muy valiente que sea. Al menos hasta que el nuevo experto a quien hice venir de Japón me dé su informe; no puedo arriesgar una sola vida inútilmente".

"¿Pero qué le diremos, al padre de Yuan Li?" -Preguntó entonces Takeuji.

"Si ya la mataron, sólo tenemos la posibilidad de vengar su muerte. Si aún está con vida, querrán que vayamos tarde o temprano, tratando de tendernos una trampa".

"Con o sin trampas, yo quiero ir allá, Gran Maestro". -Le pidió otra vez Beisetsu, y los otros lo imitaron.

"Es que no podemos rescatar a Yuan Li con una batalla, Nobunaga. Necesitamos la habilidad y la precisión de un Ninja experimentado, que ahora en el Templo no tenemos. Por eso tal vez le encargue la misión al experto de quien les hablé… Pues como habrán entendido con lo que acabo de decir, todavía no estoy seguro".

"Lo cual, creo, nos lleva de nuevo a la pregunta de Takeuji: ¿Qué le decimos mientras tanto, a Kutkai?"

"No se preocupen por eso; al mediodía tendré novedades y podré llamarlo personalmente".

A las 11:49 AM, sonó el teléfono del número para casos de emergencia. Había llegado la llamada tan esperada.

"Ajá… Bueno, Shan-Po, otros Birmanos y yo decidiremos de inmediato qué hacer. -concluyó su conversación el Gran Maestro. Luego se dirigió al primer Birmano. -"Yuan Li está con vida, aún. La tienen en un cuarto de los que usaba Kenzaburo… Quien por supuesto está allí con los tres Inus que le quedan, aunque Uragano se haya adueñado de la casa".

Mei, Chang y Li-Kuei escuchaban junto con Shang-Po. El Maestro de Bolt -y de muchos estudiantes- preguntó a Tsé-Kiang. -"¿Entonces quién se encarga del rescate, Gran Maestro, el Guerrero de Japón, uno de los Siete o Li-Kuei, por ejemplo?"

"Todavía no pude tomar mi decisión final, aunque estoy entre él y Shang-Po. Como le dije antes a algunos, no podemos sacar de allí a Yuan Li con una batalla campal, sino que debe ir un Ninja experto en infiltrarse y actuar sin ser detectado, lo que ahora no tenemos, por desgracia, en nuestro honorable Templo. Por otro lado, esta clase de secuestros no…"

"Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Maestro Tsé-Kiang -interrumpió Li-Kuei, y esperó a que él lo dejara seguir hablando.

"Yo creo que sí tenemos a un Ninja, en el Templo".

Todos lo miraron.

"¿En quién estás pensando, Li-Kuei?" -Le preguntó Tsé-Kiang, aunque sospechaba de cuál sería su respuesta.

"Con su permiso otra vez, si me da unos minutos iré en busca de mi Ninja".

"Bueno, ve y cuanto antes a tu misterioso guerrero, que la misión no puede esperar".

Pero cuando todos se imaginaban entrando por la puerta a un Birmano entrenado secretamente por Li-Kuei durante años, se quedaron boquiabiertos mirando a una Gata casi toda negra.

"¿Mittensu-Sama? ¿Está seguro, Maestro Li-Kuei?"

"Sí, Nobunaga; completamente… Y lo que es más importante, ella también. Me lo dijo varias veces, mientras veníamos hacia aquí y yo le contaba lo de Yuan Li".

"Pero ¿Qué hay del Gato Samurai venido de Japón?"

"También le hablé de él; y dice que puede estar cerca por si lo necesita".

"¿Y sabe que es una misión tremendamente arriesgada y peligrosa?"

"Sí, pero tiene mucha confianza en sí misma, tal como yo la tengo en ella, Gran Maestro".

Tsé-Kiang pensó unos segundos y luego habló en voz baja con los Siete Guerreros. Cinco minutos después tuvo su decisión final.

"Bueno, entonces… Dile a tu nuevo Ninja que los Siete Grandes Guerreros estarán nuevamente a lo largo de Alameda sur evitando los muy posibles ataques de Inus, hasta que la tu Guerrera haya llegado a esa casa. De ahí en más, se encargará de protegerla si algo sale mal mi propio experto. Los Gatos Samurais saldrán ahora mismo y yo llamaré enseguida al séptimo Guerrero. Dale a la Señorita Mittens todo lo que haga falta y en cuanto esté lista… Por los Ocho Inmortales, espero que hoy todo termine bien para nosotros".

"Yo también, Gran Maestro. Venga por aquí, mi nueva Guerrera Serpiente".

"Espere aquí unos minutos, Señorita Mittens -le pidió luego, en el Salón de la Puerta. Regresó con un traje de Ninja, una Katana, diez Shurikens, dos potecitos de plástico, un Sai y un cuchillo corto.

"Ahora, además de usar el traje negro y la protección interna, deberá elegir las armas que desee usar".

Mittens eligió los Shurikens y el Sai.

"¿Está segura, con esas dos? …Bueno, supongo que sí. Pero le conviene llevar éstos -levantó los potecitos. -Usando lo que hay acá dentro no los lastimará, pero ellos a usted… (abrió uno y lanzó rápidamente un poco de lo que tenía adentro). -Menos aún." -Terminó de hablar, envuelto en una nube blanca que duró varios segundos flotando antes de disiparse.

"¡Qué buena cortina de humo, Maestro Li-Kuei! ¿Qué tipo de truco Ninja antiguo es?"

"El truco en realidad es muy antiguo, pero yo sólo arrojé un poco de harina".

"Oh, ah… De todos modos me gustan. Los llevaré".

Después de ponerse la armadura y el traje, quedando cubierta completamente, en dos tubos a los costados sujetos por una ancha cinta llevaba el Sai, los diez Shurikens y los dos pequeños envases de harina.

"Que tenga éxito en su gran misión, Señorita Mittens…" -Dijo a modo de despedida cuando ella salió del Templo.

En la casa donde ahora mandaba Uragano, mientras tanto, no estaba del todo tranquilo el ambiente.

Dos días antes, Iwao y Tsuneharu le habían dado a su jefe cierto reporte extraño de algo que había ocurrido.

"Sí, Señor Uragano. Iwao y yo vimos marchar siete Gatos, todos con sus armaduras y unas máscaras…"

"Así que eran siete… Me pregunto qué pretenden, esos Birmanos. Yo voy a pedirles a mis espías que traten de averiguar la identidad del séptimo Guerrero".

El tercer día de esa semana, Uragano tuvo que oír otro informe inesperado.

"Oye, usurpador de mi casa… Esa Rata llamada Kenji se niega a decirme dónde están Bolt y su despreciable familia".

"Por supuesto, Kenzaburo. Kenji sólo trabaja para mí".

"¿Y acaso tú tampoco me lo dirás? …Por las buenas, quiero decir".

"Pensaré en ello, si te sirve después".

"¡Ningún después! ¡Quiero saberlo ahora!"

"Ah, el Kitsune Kenzaburo necesita su venganza por los meses que pasó allá abajo…"

"¡Y podría incluir en mi venganza tu cabeza! -lo amenazó apoyando su Katana en el cuello de Uragano. -¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?"

El Kitsune hizo un movimiento muy rápido y se sacó de encima a Kenzaburo.

"Si me amenazas otra vez… Una sola vez más, les diré a mis Perros Ninjas que acaben con tus Inus y contigo. Pero con respecto a tu pregunta... Ellos están en 'El Loto Amarillo' ".

"Ah, bueno. Sabía que podían estar en el Barrio Chino. Cambiando de tema… No debería tener que contarte esto, pero me parece haber visto por aquí a Masaaki Hatsumi".

Ahora incluso Uragano dejó ver cierto temor.

"Pues…. Debemos hacer todo con más cuidado, parece… Y debo prevenir a mis Inus. Ese es más peligroso aún que cualquiera de los Siete Guerreros. En realidad, deben estar enviándonos un mensaje, esos Birmanos".

Dejó a Kenzaburo y fue a hablar con sus Ninjas.

El quinto día, llegó a oídos de Uragano el tercer reporte intrigante, traído en este caso por sus tres espías.

"Los Siete Guerreros, Señor Uragano… Es decir, los seis. Bueno, no sabemos cuántos son ahora…"

"¡Un momento! -ordenó él dando golpeando con fuerza una mesa de mármol. -Empiecen otra vez, sin tantos nervios, y mejor de a uno. Responde tú, Kenji, ¿Qué pudieron ver?"

"Vimos seis Gatos entre la Santa Ana y la Novena, todos sobre Alameda Sur. Pero no sabemos quién es quién, Señor Uragano, pues todos tienen traje de Ninja. Y además falta contar al experto que vio Kenzaburo".

"…Que ahora también, debe estar vestido como Ninja. Por cierto, hablando de Masaaki Hatsumi, me pregunto si no habrá querido que lo viera Kenzaburo".

"Puedo asegurarte que no -intervino el aludido. -Y si te interesa saberlo, hicieron lo mismo el día en que vinieron aquí Bolt, Tsé-Kiang, esa Gata asquerosa y Musashi".

Justo en ese momento entró Yamashita, con nuevas noticias.

"¡Señor Uragano, vengo de la esquina de Octava y Alameda Sur! ¡Un Gato vestido de Ninja está viniendo directamente hacia esta intersección!"

"Muy bien, Yamashita, lo recibiremos con todos los honores, pero se irá cubierto de ridiculez por haber venido a atacarme en mi casa".

"¡No es tuya, Uragano, por más que lo digas!"

"Si quieres lo discutiremos después… ¡Inus de mi Clan! ¡Quédense contra las paredes!"

"Hiroo, Akinari, Nishida… -Llamó Kenzaburo a los suyos. -Vamos afuera a buscar a ese Gato, que aquí prefieren esperarlo escondidos".

Salieron de la casa y miraron en todas direcciones.

"Ustedes tres vayan por la Novena, yo lo buscaré por Alameda". -Ordenó ahora Kenzaburo.

Menos de diez minutos después, el Kitsune oyó a sus Inus aparentemente en problemas.

"¡Parece que uno de ellos está cerca, en alguno de estos árboles! ¡Acaba de lanzarme un Shuriken!"

Apenas Nishida dio la alarma, sacándose la estrella Ninja del hombro, otro Shuriken fue a clavarse en un costado del cuello de Hiroo.

"¡Atención, parece que ahora está en una terraza!"

Enseguida Akinari recibió el tercer Shuriken justo arriba del entrecejo. Los tres Inus buscaron entonces con la mirada al que estaba atacándolos, desesperados y furiosos, tratando de descubrirlo en un árbol o sobre una terraza cercana.

Pero el Gato estaba a tres metros, casi frente a ellos.

"¡HATSUMI!" -Exclamaron Hiroo y Akinari. Kenzaburo, al oírlos y comprender que él estaba luchando contra sus escasos tres Inus, empezó a correr hacia la Novena… Y vio a un Gato vestido de Ninja dirigirse a la casa de esa esquina.

Otro Gato Ninja, yendo a su casa.

"Ah, conque además de atacar quieren confundirnos… Pero si alguien entra a mi casa sin ser llamado lo pasará muy mal, por más Hatsumi que sea".

Cuando llegó adonde había escuchado a Akinari y Hiroo, encontró a sus tres Perros Ninjas tendidos en el suelo; Hiroo todavía agonizaba.

"Señor Kenzaburo, no pude evitarl…" -Su voz se apagó y el Kitsune empezó a rugir amenazas.

"¡No te escondas, guerrero de museo! ¡Sé que eres Masaaki, y que estás a pocos metros! ¡Sal y pelea!" -Gritaba, entre muchas cosas peores.

"Pero estoy aquí desde que llegaste, Kitsune… Sólo tu furia te impidió verme".

Kenzaburo se lanzó contra el Gato con su Katana en alto y dando otro rugido de rabia.

Masaaki simplemente desvió el ataque hacia la izquierda, luego empujó el sable del Kitsune en un movimiento circular, haciendo que las dos Katanas quedaran apuntando hacia Kenzaburo. Entonces agarró al Kitsune por el brazo y lo hizo dar media vuelta mientras lo obligaba a soltar su espada.

"Debería matarte ahora mismo, Kitsune, pero como estás de espaldas yo no tendría mucho honor. Lo que sí puedo decir que no tengo es tiempo; pero antes de irme te dejaré algo en memoria de un Guerrero… O más bien, te lo quitaré".

Saltó para agarrar el sable que aún estaba en el piso y se volvió contra Kenzaburo antes que él pudiera escapar o atacarlo, para cortarle la mano izquierda.

"¡AAAAAAAARGHHH…!"

En la casa, Uragano y los suyos oyeron ese grito.

"Bueno, si es quien pienso, tendremos pronto aquí a ese Hatsumi. Atención todos, entonces… Espía Kenji, ve afuera a ver cuándo llega el Guerrero y por dónde".

"Sí, Señor Uragano".

A los pocos minutos, la Rata entró corriendo a decirle al Kitsune.

"No podrá creer esto, Señor… Kenzaburo perdió una mano pero quiere volver a su casa. Masaaki está mirando todo desde la otra esquina. ¡Y un Gato Ninja acaba de entrar por una ventana del primer piso!"

"Ah, ¿Por qué se creerán estos Birmanos que pueden imitar a un Ninja? …Vengan conmigo arriba siete de ustedes, veremos quién vino por el lugar equivocado. Los demás, vigilen a Kenzaburo".

Tadakata, Iteya, Koji, Kazama, Fukushima, Hironobu y Tsuneharu, con todo su equipo de Ninja, acompañaron a Uragano al primer piso; subían despacio y tratando de captar algún ruido.

Lo primero que se encontraba al terminar de subir era un piso de madera que en realidad se extendía por los ambientes del nivel superior. Por un corredor, desde la sala con la escalera se llegaba a una donde evidentemente Kenzaburo practicaba, pues había tres bibliotecas con libros sobre el Arte de la Guerra y gran cantidad de armas en las paredes.

La tercera sala era el cuarto del Kitsune; y en un lugar de la cuarta estaba cautiva Yuan Li.

Sólo que ahora había ciertas modificaciones, en la segunda y la tercera… Algunas armas y libros de Kenzaburo estaban en el piso; en cuanto a la habitación, el cubrecama bloqueaba la entrada a un metro de altura, sujeto por dos Shurikens de cada lado.

Y por fin, en la última, Mittens rompió con su Sai la cerradura esperando que nadie oyera ese ruido.

"Ven, Yuan Li, ¡Rápido!" -Susurró. La Birmana, entendiendo al menos que estaba siendo rescatada, empezó a correr detrás de quien para ella era un Gato Ninja.

Un poco más lejos…

"Iwao, ve a sacar ese obstáculo de la puerta. Los demás, tengan listas sus armas y esperen mi señal".

Mittens al oír que alguien hablaba se detuvo unos segundos con Yuan Li, sacó algo del tubo que traía a la izquierda y le hizo a la Birmana una seña para que corrieran hacia la ventana.

El cubrecamas fue arrancado; un Kitsune y siete Perros Ninjas irrumpieron en el cuarto casi al mismo tiempo, pero sólo encontraron una gran nube blanca flotando cerca de la ventana. ¡Mittens lo había logrado!

Ella y Yuan Li habían saltado a la rama de un árbol para esconderse unos segundos antes de seguir huyendo. Adentro, Uragano gritaba furiosas órdenes.

"¡Mitsuo, Hajime, Shimizu! ¡Salgan ahora mismo y vigilen todos los árboles! ¡Que nadie baje de ellos! ¡Kazama, Fukushima, entretengan a Kenzaburo! ¡Los otros cinco vengan conmigo, buscaremos a Masaaki!"

"No puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil…" -pensaba Mittens en el árbol. -En realidad, quería un grado aceptable de peligro y emoción. En fin, voy a ver si… ¿Eh, qué es eso?"

Justo en ese momento, un Shuriken en la mano del Gato Hatsumi reflejando el Sol centelleó unos segundos atrayendo su atención. Luego él, al verla, le indicó por señas que bajara rápido con Yuan Li.

En cuanto las dos lo hicieron, Masaaki le dio a entender a Mittens que debía correr hacia el Barrio Chino sin detenerse, y él se llevó a la Birmana por otra calle para devolvérsela a Kutkai sana y salva e "El Loto Amarillo".

"¡Ahí están, Señor Uragano!" -Los descubrió sin embargo Iteya, uno de los cinco que habían bajado con el Kitsune. Masaaki y Yuan Li empezaron a correr por la Novena; Mittens, con otra nube de harina, hizo lo mismo huyendo por Alameda Sur, pero no sin antes lanzar un Shuriken que fue a dar en Tadakata.

"Bolty… Aquí va tu esposa, después de cumplir una misión".

Iteya y Koji, más veloces aparentemente que el resto, siguieron sin embargo persiguiendo al que creían que era uno de los Gatos Samurais.

"Muy bien -pensó ella. -Pueden llegar conmigo al Barrio Chino... Donde habrá un premio para el primer puesto y uno para el segundo".

Corrió por Alameda Sur, como aquél día en que iban tras ella Kasegawa y Bolt hacia la emboscada del puente; los Siete Guerreros, aún en sus escondites de los árboles, observaban la acción hasta que los tres pasaban, para bajar y seguirlos de cerca.

Diez o quince minutos después, Mittens creó otra distracción con una nueva nube de harina y se escabulló metiéndose en un jardín. Los Perros Ninjas se detuvieron de golpe.

"Cuidado! -alertó Koji. -¡No puede estar muy lejos!"

Miraron desde allí en todas direcciones… Casi dos minutos después, vieron llegar a Takeuji con su traje de Ninja. Iteya consideró sus posibilidades y se alejó corriendo.

"¡Iteya! ¡Si sobrevivo, iré inmediatamente a contarle de eso a Uragano!"

Pero el otro Inu ya estaba a unos veinte metros, cerca del jardín donde Mittens se había escondido. Un Shuriken voló entonces, clavándose bajo la oreja derecha del Inu y el Perro, tras detenerse un momento, se dispuso a seguir corriendo. Pero la Gata fue rápidamente hacia él, hundió su Sai en el hombro de Iteya haciéndolo gritar y se alejó igual de rápido, luego de guardar el arma.

"Por fin tuve algo de acción…" -Pensó ella sonriendo mientras llegaba al cruce de Alameda Norte y Alpine Street.

"¡Yuan Li, estás bien!" -Exclamó su padre al verla de nuevo en "El Loto Amarillo" junto con Masaaki. Pero no fue el único, por supuesto. La madre, los dos hermanos, Gino y como quince huéspedes corrieron a saludarla o abrazarla, y asegurarse de que realmente se sentía bien.

"Yo sólo la traje de Novena y Alameda Sur -explicaba el Gato Samurai aunque casi no le prestaban atención. -Quien rescató a Yuan Li está volviendo, en estos momentos, al Templo 'Shé he Lăohú'… Y deberán esperar a conocer su identidad, pues yo no estoy autorizado a revelarla".

Cinco minutos después, precisamente, Mittens y los Siete Grandes Guerreros se reunían en el Salón de la Puerta con Tsé-Kiang, Li-Kuei y Shang-Po.

"¿Vio, Gran Maestro? …Le dije que teníamos un Ninja en el Templo". -Dijo alegre Li-Kuei dirigiéndose hacia Mittens para felicitarla. Claro que todos seguían con su ropa Ninja y el Birmano vio delante de él a Nobunaga.

"¡Ah, ja ja! …Habrá sido tan bueno, nuestro plan, que ahora ni siquiera puedo decir quién es mi estudiante experta".

Cuando finalmente ella y los otros volvieron sin esa ropa negra, la Gata no podía disimular su estado de ánimo.

"Lo conseguí, Maestro Li-Kuei. Increíble, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, Señorita Mittens, pero tan real como usted o como este Templo".

"Y si se lo cuento a mi amado Bolt, no sabrá qué hacer para felicitarme…"

"Ah, llegamos al punto importante, que en realidad quería hacerle comprender. Usted fue con los Siete Guerreros completamente de incógnito, usando una armadura; para esta misión, usó igual que ellos un traje de Ninja. Quiere decir que nadie sabe ahora quién fue uno de los Siete atravesando así esa parte de la ciudad. Y por eso mismo va a ser mejor mantener todo eso en secreto".

"Oh, bueno… ¿Pero tan en secreto, Maestro Li-Kuei?"

"Sí, pues los Ninjas andan de incógnito generalmente a pleno Sol, y cuando deciden actuar es como si viniera la noche en mitad del día; pues como dije la otra vez, nadie sospecha de su presencia hasta el momento del ataque".

"Es que yo no quiero ser una Ninja, Maestro…"

"¿Y por qué no? …Hoy fue uno muy bueno, Señorita Mittens. Y los Ninjas actualmente no se dedican a matar".

"¿Qué, hacen cosas todavía peores?"

"No, me refiero a protección, entrenamiento de seguridad, cosas como esas".

"En ese caso sí aceptaría… Claro que los Inus lo usaron para destruir familias".

"Por eso tratamos de lograr que usted y Bolt aprendan todo lo antes posible de cada estilo".

"En eso, por ahora sí puede contar conmigo, Maestro Li-Kuei".

"Me parece bien. Bueno… Por fin llegó la hora de reponer fuerzas. Así que voy ya mismo al comedor, si quiere acompañarme…"

Fueron a almorzar y ella le contó allí los pormenores del reciente rescate.

Pero lo único importante para la Gata en ese momento vendría al día siguiente, cuando ella y el Perro se abrazaran otra vez llenándose de amor mutuamente al hacerlo.

En la consabida casa azul, las cosas no podían ser más distintas. Kenzaburo, sin decir una palabra y sacando del paso a los Inus que se le cruzaban en el camino, fue al lugar donde tenía su caja de primeros auxilios.

En realidad, mientras iba hacia allí, mandó al otro mundo con su Katana a Iwao, Tsuneharu y Tadakata. Uragano, al ver eso, se enfureció y fue a encarar al Kitsune.

"¡Kenzaburo! ¡Esa fue tu última hazaña en esta casa!"

El otro Kitsune, con su brazo vendado y el sable aún ensangrentado listo para atacar, salió del baño tanto o más furioso que el venido de Oklahoma.

"Sólo maté a tres de tus Inus para compensar la de los míos, a quienes eliminó Hatsumi. ¿Acaso te molesta?"

"Sí, por supuesto… Hatsumi. ¡Pero como tú no pudiste contra él, tuviste que vengarte con mis Perros Ninjas!"

"¡Ya te dije por qué hice eso! ¡Y si te crees superior, sal a enfrentarlo tú mismo! ¡Yo haré ahora todo por mi cuenta!"

"Pero no aquí. Esta es mi casa, desde ahora".

"Te la dejo… -gruñó Kenzaburo. -Yo llevaré mi oro y mi dinero".

"En ese caso, tienes diez minutos para juntarlo y largarte".

"¡Trataré de terminar en cinco! ¡Y disfruta lo que nunca te ganaste!"

Kenzaburo parecía entonces destinado a deambular por Los Ángeles día y noche. Pero él ya había pensado en un lugar donde ir a establecerse.

El sexto día de la segunda semana, Mittens y Bolt tuvieron oportunidad de desayunar juntos, acompañados también por sus Maestros y dos de los Siete Guerreros, Shinkoru y Takeuji. Sin embargo, aparte de la Gata y el Perro, nadie hablaba más de lo necesario… Era el principio de un reencuentro que ellos habían esperado toda la semana, y los otros cuatro les dejaban conversar y decirse cosas románticas.

Ese reencuentro, además, había estado planeado para el día anterior, pero con Yuan Li secuestrada nadie podía pensar en eso.

"Hoy tenemos que pasar la tarde acostados junto a nuestros hijos, princesita".

"Sí por supuesto, mi Bolty… Todo el tiempo que quieras".

Mittens, como se ve, no podía estar más de acuerdo con su esposo. Le contó lo de la hija de Kutkai y él se puso serio, pero cuando entre ella y Li-Kuei le aseguraron que la pequeña Birmana estaba a salvo, suspiró aliviado.

"Muy bien, entonces… ¿Pero quién la salvó?"

"Creo que fue un Gato de bastante edad, pero aún con más experiencia en cuestiones de combate". -Respondió enseguida la Gata, recordando el consejo del Birmano. -Beisetsu y Nobunaga lo vieron regresar por Spring Street".

"¿Otro gran Guerrero? ¿Y sabes su nombre, princesita?"

"No, a ella todavía no le dijimos cómo se llamaba. -intervino esta vez Shu. -Él es Masaaki Hatsumi, y en estos momentos debe estar hablando con Tsé-Kiang. Pues llegó ayer, luego de que anocheciera".

"Me gustaría verlo, antes de volver con mi Gatita al 'Loto Amarillo'…"

"No podrá ser esta vez, Bolt. Quizá la próxima semana".

"Bueno, si no hay más remedio… ¿Terminaste bien tu desayuno, Mitty? ¿Podemos ir a casa?"

Aunque no era exactamente la de ellos, la Gata entendió, y por supuesto dijo que sí.

"Nos vemos, Señorita Mittens… Lo hizo todo muy bien".

"Tú hiciste un buen trabajo, Bolt, con tus poderes ocultos".

"¿Poderes, Bolty? ¿A qué se refiere?"

"Te contaré todo por el camino, princesita".

...Y a la salida del Templo, un Sol vespertino hizo brillar aún más la felicidad de ambos por estar juntos otra vez.

"¡Mamá, ni siquiera te vi entrar!" -Exclamó Snowy cuando la Gata apareció a la entrada del cuarto que ocupaban en el tercer piso de la Casa de Huéspedes.

"Lo siento, hija… Parece que aprendí demasiado bien mis ejercicios, la última semana".

"Está bien, de todos modos quería contarte algo… Asuntos de madre e hija".

"Sí, ¿Qué querías decirme?"

"Pues… Hay alguien en 'El Loto Amarillo' que llegó hace tres o cuatro días. Pero desde que pude verlo sueño con estar junto a él. Habla Inglés y Chino, por suerte. Es un Birmano tan apuesto… Y tiene casi mi misma edad".

"Bueno, preséntamelo si es posible antes de mañana, así lo conocemos mejor. Digo, si es que ya se imagina lo que sientes por él. Ah, perdón, ¿Cómo se llama, tu soñado príncipe?"

"Chiang Mai. ¡Y tiene unos ojos…! Ya sé que eso no dice cómo es cada uno, pero desde que lo vi en un pasillo yendo al comedor no puedo dejar de imaginarme casándome con ese Gato".

"Espero que él te acepte entonces, cuando le declares tu amor. Si mañana no tuviera que regresar con tu padre al Templo, no dejaría de ayudarte hasta verte junto a Chiang Mai".

"Lo sé, mamá… Gracias por tu apoyo".

Faltaba, como se ve, un día para que ella y el Perro tuvieran su nueva etapa de entrenamiento. En la casa de Huéspedes, todos seguían preguntándose quién había sido el gran Guerrero Ninja que había sacado de allí a la pequeña Yuan Li; y Mittens, escuchando algunas de esas conversaciones, sabía que con el triunfo personal era suficiente.

¿Y en qué andaba Dusky, si los otros miembros mayores de la familia tenían sus primeros proyectos?

Pues, la Perrita se había propuesto aprender todas las formas de Chino utilizadas en "El Loto Amarillo" y en el Barrio.

No hace falta decir que apenas expresó su interés, tuvo casi todo el día, a su lado, a varios Birmanos deseosos de enseñarle el difícil idioma.

Gino mientras tanto acompañaba todo lo posible a Yuan Li; los dos hijos menores de Mittens y Bolt dormían o jugaban rodeados de sus cincuenta o más juguetes.

Bolt por su parte hablaba con algunos Gatos huéspedes tratando de imaginar quién había rescatado a la hija de Kutkai; todo les hacía pensar en Musashi, vestido como Ninja.

Durante la cena, los tres mayores recibieron nuevas recomendaciones de sus padres: no ir a ningún lado sin compañía ni sin avisar, andar únicamente dentro del Barrio Chino y no prestar atención a lo que dijera o pidiera un desconocido.

Dusky, Snowy y especialmente Gino, aseguraron que lo harían. Luego todos hablaron otra vez del misterioso salvador de la pequeña Yuan Li; su joven pretendiente quería saber quién lo había hecho, para expresarle su gran agradecimiento.

Mittens sonreía para sus adentros.

"Li-Kuei tiene razón; el honor está, aunque no todos lo vean".

Pero sin querer dijo eso en voz alta…

"¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste sobre el honor, princesita?"

"Ah, no… Nada, es sólo una cosa que leí el otro día",

Unos segundos antes, sin embargo, otra voz susurró, en un rincón.

"Y yo también, Gata". -Murmuró el pequeño espía escondido hasta ese momento, antes de abandonar el comedor y la Casa de Huéspedes.


	4. El colmillo de la Serpiente

poems/submit_your_poem

Tercera semana

"Shé he Lăohú"

El colmillo de la Serpiente - 1

La mañana siguiente comenzó nublada y gris, pero Mittens y el Perro se apresuraron a salir hacia el Templo.

Ciento veinte metros antes que llegaran, empezó a caer una lluvia muy fuerte; sin embargo la Gata no corrió a guarecerse bajo un techo.

"Va a ser mejor que me acostumbre, como en un ejercicio que hice hace pocos meses". -Le dijo a su sorprendido esposo.

"Pues yo siempre pensé que a los Gatos no les gustaba el agua…"

"En realidad a todos no, mi cielo. Pero a muchos sí, como por ejemplo los Turkish… -se interrumpió al escuchar las notas de una canción muy conocida. -¡Oh, escucha! ¡Están pasando esa canción que nos unió hace casi cuatro años!"

Y efectivamente, por una ventana abierta, se oía "Words don't come easy".

"¿Te acuerdas, Bolty, de cuando decidimos ser padres por primera vez? …Esa noche llovía igual que ahora".

Se detuvo unos minutos bajo el aguacero, recordando con una sonrisa en los labios.

"La próxima vez que queramos ser padres, Bolty, hagámoslo por favor justo debajo de la lluvia… Será hermoso, casi mágico".

"Lo haremos así entonces, Cobrita, para que estés feliz".

Volvieron a caminar. Por una extraña asociación de ideas venida del deseo de la Gata, Bolt recordó poco después algo que había logrado en su entrenamiento.

"¡Oh, cielos, Mittens! ¡No sé cómo me olvidé de contarte una cosa!"

"¿Qué era, Bolty?"

"Sólo tenemos que encontrar algunos vidrios y podrás verlo tú misma".

"Pero mi cielo… Nos esperan en el Templo".

"Voy a buscar uno durante diez minutos. Si en ese tiempo no veo ninguno, vamos para allá. ¿Te parece bien así?"

Ella aceptó, preguntándose qué sorpresa la esperaba.

"Por aquí, me acuerdo de haber visto unos al volver contigo del Templo".

Y afortunadamente todavía estaban, apoyados en una pared cerca de las calles North Spring y Alpine.

"Perfecto -sonrió el Perro. -Mittens, quédate mirando desde allí así los vidrios no te lastiman".

"Ah, ¿Vas a golpearlos? …Cuidado con tus manos, entonces, Bolty".

…Pero él ya estaba listo para hacer de nuevo su ejercicio del otro día.

"¡WRATH!"

¡Crash! …El vidrio se vino abajo en cinco o seis pedazos ante la incrédula mirada de ella.

"No me digas que eso… Fue el Súper-Ladrido…"

"Sí, princesita. Mi Maestro Shu me enseñó a usarlo de verdad, aunque él lo llamó 'El Rugido del Tigre' ".

"Quién lo habría creído… Lo que tantas veces habrás hecho en tus películas, pero ayudado por los efectos especiales".

"También me dijo Shu que la idea de ese ejercicio la encontró mirando un capítulo de mi serie".

"Felicitaciones, Bolty, mi amor… -lo abrazó con fuerza y ternura a la vez. -De ahora en más, espero que el Birmano te haga lograr todas las hazañas de tus películas".

"¿También lo de los rayos, Mitty?"

"Sí, mi Tigrecito… Incluso eso".

"Gracias, Gatita hermosa. ¿Vamos al Templo, ahora?"

"Volvamos, para reiniciar nuestro entrenamiento".

Caminaron entonces despacio hacia allí, hombro con hombro y bajo una lluvia que parecía todavía más copiosa.

Antes de entrar, Mittens y Bolt se secaron, cada uno a su modo. En el Salón de la Puerta vieron a Shang-Po hablando con Tsé-Kiang y con el Maestro de Bolt.

"Buen día, Maestro Shu… Aunque afuera no lo sea tanto".

"Vinieron bajo el aguacero, parece… Bueno, yo también estuve sentado en el patio, meditando. Y lo que le hace bien a las plantas es igual de bueno para todos".

"Yo lo hice para empezar a acostumbrarme, como le dije a mi Bolty".

"¿Y qué le pareció entonces la lluvia, Señorita Mittens?"

"Muy romántica y estimulante…" -Respondió ella sonrojándose.

"Y saludable". -Agregó Shang-Po.

"Seguramente… -continuó la Gata. -Este… ¿Dónde anda mi Maestro de Shé Quan?"

"Ah, está en el patio esperándola, me parece, porque quería reunir algunos Birmanos estudiantes para su próximo ejercicio".

"Yo tengo todo listo, Bolt. Podemos ir al recinto del Tigre".

"Después de ti, princesita". -Invitó el Perro blanco, y los tres fueron a sus respectivas áreas de entrenamiento.

"Muy bien, Bolt -dijo Shu cuando llegaron al primer subsuelo. -Ahora, igual que tu esposa, vas a tener tu primer combate simulado contra más de un oponente; más exactamente siete Birmanos".

Después de la pequeña sorpresa inicial, Bolt miró a sus nuevos rivales y no pudo dejar de notar algo.

"¡Eh, yo te conozco de algún lado!"

"Y yo también, puedo decir… Tú vivías en los Estudios de cine donde hacías tus películas".

"Bueno, qué raro entonces, encontrarnos aquí para un ejercicio de Hú Quan".

Y era raro porque se trataba del Gato que lo había hecho enojar poco antes de que fuera por accidente a Nueva York dentro de esa caja.

"Disculpen, Gato y Perro… Deberán recordar viejos tiempos en dos o tres horas, cuando estén en el comedor. Ahora empiecen lo que vinieron a hacer. Bolt, usa los doce movimientos básicos y tu resistencia mientras vas entre ellos".

Bajo la persistente lluvia Mittens como se sabe hacía lo mismo, aunque con ciertos elementos agregados.

"Esos objetos representan un escenario que tanto usted como ellos pueden utilizar para saltar, acechar, esconderse y atacarse mutuamente. Por esto último no se preocupe; pues como en el ejercicio de su esposo, será un combate simulado. Observe bien el campo de batalla y cuando esté lista comience a atravesarlo".

La Gata miró los distintos objetos que su Maestro Li-Kuei y los otros Birmanos habían apilado en un sector de 36 metros cuadrados. No pudo ver a nadie, pero sabía dos cosas: los siete Gatos estaban allí, y el ejercicio también era para que ella los descubriera primero.

Con esos combates simulados de campo abierto, ella y el Perro pasarían al menos un día entrenándose.

En otro lado de la ciudad, mientras tanto, se encontraban brevemente dos Kitsunes, ahora bastante enemistados.

"Uragano, ¿Qué quieres esta vez? ¿Ver si tengo otra casa para que me quites?"

"No, se me ocurrió venir por esta calle y vi que estabas en esta vereda".

"Muy bien, supongo que me viste lo suficiente. Vuelve al lugar de donde viniste, o desaparece de donde estoy ahora".

"Ah, sí, bueno… El pobre Kenzaburo perdió su hogar y su brazo".

"¡No necesito decirte cómo me quedé sin casa! ¡Y estoy así por haber ido a luchar contra Hatsumi, cosa que tú no hiciste!"

"Pero estoy buscándolo desde ayer… ¿Por casualidad tratas de encontrarlo primero?"

"¡No, yo tengo mis propios planes! …Y por si lo olvidaste, te dije que te fueras".

"No hay problema, te dejo con tus grandes planes de venganza. Sólo ten cuidado por si él te ve primero".

"¡LÁRGATE!"

Uragano por fin se alejó y Kenzaburo pudo seguir esperando hasta el anochecer para hacer su ataque. Tenía puesta la armadura… Llevaba también las armas que había sacado de su casa. Nadie podría impedirle lograr sus propósitos.

Esa noche, tras la jornada y la cena, Mittens y Bolt recordaron los detalles del ejercicio que habían pasado con relativo éxito; cansados, pero bastante conformes con los resultados.

Los Siete Guerreros estaban en sus habitaciones; Shang-Po conversaba con Li-Kuei mientras los dos terminaban de cenar y Tsé-Kiang visitaba a los tres Espíritus Vivientes.

Pero poco antes de las 10 PM, se oyó el teléfono al cual sólo llamaban por el número de emergencias. El Jefe del Templo se apresuró a atender y no pudo dejar de temblar al oír lo que ocurría del otro lado de la línea.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Necesitamos ayuda urgente! ¡Un Kitsune acabó con todos en la planta baja y ahora se dirige al primer piso! ¡Oh, no, me oyó y viene hacia aquí! -dejó de hablar y salió corriendo. -¡Manden a alguien, pronto!"

Unos pocos Birmanos lograron salir con vida, pero el Kitsune -que había empezado su matanza en el comedor- pronto tuvo muchas más víctimas para agregar a su lista. Pues estaba en El Loto Amarillo…

Tsé-Kiang ahora no sabía a quién, o quiénes, mandar. Nadie podía llegar a tiempo, pues aunque fueran Masaaki y los Siete Grandes Guerreros se perderían entretanto muchas vidas.

Mientras pensaba, tratando desesperadamente de llegar a una solución, hizo despertar a todos en el Templo.

Comunicó a los Maestros Birmanos el terrible suceso y ellos se lo transmitieron a sus grupos de estudiantes. Pero apenas uno de ellos supo lo que pasaba, (Li-Kuei no se había animado a contarle nada a cierta Gata), sus peores recuerdos volvieron a llenarlo de terror frente a la posibilidad de…

"¡NO! ¡Maestro Shu, debo ir ya mismo al Loto Amarillo!"

Mittens, que no estaba muy lejos, quiso saber qué pasaba.

"¿Qué ocurre, Bolty, puedo ayudarte en algo?"

"¡No, Mittens! ¡Quédate aquí y deséame suerte! ¡Shu, explícale que no quise gritarle!" -Con estas últimas palabras salió a toda velocidad del Templo hacia la Casa de Huéspedes.

"Casi no hay tiempo… No puede ser tarde. Mis hijos… El Kitsune… Por favor, otra vez a mis hijos no…" -Iba repitiendo todo eso mientras corría y lloraba imaginando lo peor.

Al entrar diez minutos después por la puerta que había quedado abierta, pudo ver la fatal evidencia del paso de un Kitsune. ¿Cuántos amigos de Mittens y suyos había ahora entre las víctimas de la planta baja? ¿Quiénes se habrían salvado saliendo del Loto Amarillo? ¿Y dónde estaba ese Kitsune?

"¡KENZABUROOOOOO! -rugió el Perro el nombre odiado del único que podría haber causado eso y empezó a subir corriendo las escaleras. -¡Voy a descuartizarte!"

El Zorro reconoció la voz del furioso Bolt y, cambiando rápidamente su plan de ataque, fue a buscar por todas las habitaciones a unos Perritos blancos. Pero los Birmanos, viendo que el padre de los pequeños estaba allí, empezaron a intentar impedir que el Kitsune llegara donde estaban los hijos de la Gata y el Perro.

Al ver que se interponían en su camino mientras abría violentamente las distintas puertas para ver si ellos estaban allí, Kenzaburo dejó en este caso algunos muertos más y muchos heridos graves, entre Gatas y Gatos huéspedes. Pero todos seguían intentando cerrarle el paso a cualquier precio.

"¡Idiotas! ¡Si quieren morir todos, tanto mejor para mí, que vine a establecerme en 'El Loto Amarillo'!"

Justo en ese momento vio llegar a Bolt como un Tigre enloquecido.

"¡Ah, volviste! ¡Pero no te acerques más! -atrapó a una Birmana muy pequeña y amenazó con cortarle la cabeza usando su Katana. -¡Quieto, Perro, o la mataré y seguiré con todos los demás huéspedes!"

La Gatita lloraba y su familia suplicaba. Bolt sólo temblaba, de rabia por Kenzaburo y de miedo por la pequeña.

Entonces pasó lo peor.

"Papi, ¿Dónde estás? ¡Tenemos miedo!" -Era la vocecita de Pequeño Tigre Guerrero.

"Sssssh, hermanito… Ven, quédate por aquí". -Le decía Dusky.

"¡Ajá, así que están en ese piso" -exclamó Kenzaburo, casi triunfante. -¿Y por eso trataban de detenerme? ¡Já! ¡Ahora ni vivos ni muertos, lo harán! ¡Bolt, quédate ahí!"

"¡GRRRRRRRRRRR! ¡Más te vale no tocar otra vez a mi familia, porque si después de eso vives quinientos años, los quinientos años me encargaré de hacerte sufrir!"

"¿Y con qué piensa castigarme, señorito Bolt, con insultos…? -se burló el Kitsune. -¿O quiere venir a golpearme ahora que tengo la armadura?"

"Mejor ven a averiguarlo tú mismo…" -Gruñó otra vez Bolt.

"Pues ahora no puedo, lo siento. Tengo un asunto que atender arriba".

Corrió hacia la escalera y empezó a subir, con el Perro siguiéndolo de cerca.

"¡Niñooooos! -aullaba desesperado. -¡Busquen ayuda rápido, o escóndanse bien!"

"Sí, hagan cualquiera de esas dos cosas que les dijo su padre… El lugar donde se escondan será su tumba y los Birmanos con quienes estén serán mis nuevas víctimas".

"¡Ay, nooooo! ¿Qué dije? ¡Bueno, entonces oigan, niños! -se detuvo un momento sólo para tomar aliento y decir -¡Hagan sólo lo que crean conveniente!"

En el piso donde la familia se había alojado desde su llegada, algunos Birmanos todavía buscaban cerrarle el paso a Kenzaburo aunque terminaran heridos de gravedad o sin vida. El Perro ante eso sufría como si ya estuviera viendo morir a sus hijos. En ese momento, se odió a sí mismo mil veces más que al Kitsune por ser incapaz de alcanzarlo para hacerlo picadillo.

…Entonces ocurrió lo increíble.

Un Shuriken vino de algún lado atravesando el aire y le dio justo debajo del ojo izquierdo a Kenzaburo, que se detuvo de golpe.

"¿Qué…? ¿Quién hizo esto?"

La única respuesta fue otra estrella Ninja; en su única mano, esta vez.

"¡Si están aquí lárguense, Inus, antes que los vea!" -El Kitsune sólo podía pensar que eran los Perros de Uragano.

Una sombra o algo parecido pasó entonces muy rápidamente entre Bolt y el Kitsune.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" -Rugió Kenzaburo al sentir algo muy agudo y metálico clavarse en un pie; no llegó a ver qué había provocado eso.

Ahora incluso Bolt sintió miedo a causa de ese fantasma. Si era un Inu quien atacaba al Kitsune, de todos modos no era la mejor situación. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

"¡Hiiijoos! ¿Están bien?" -Preguntó, en otro aullido. No hubo respuesta, pero se suponía que era mejor así.

"Están en algún lugar seguro, espero…"

Cuando llegó el tercer Shuriken, clavándose en su mano ya lastimada, Kenzaburo miró furioso en todas direcciones.

"¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡Deja de atacar escondido!"

La inesperada respuesta fue un maullido muy largo y fuerte, que hasta a Bolt atemorizó. Sonaba como si los espíritus de todas esas víctimas se hubieran manifestado a través del misterioso guerrero.

Kenzaburo por su parte empezó pronto a sospechar de quién podía ser su invisible enemigo.

"Ah, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ¡Parece que me encuentro de nuevo frente al gran Masaaki Hatsumi! ¡Muy bien, si eres tú, sal a pelear!"

Y en cuanto a Bolt…

"¿Pero qué me pasa? …Se supone que vine para destrozar al Kitsune. Todavía no hice nada, y alguien que ni siquiera pude ver lo hirió tres o cuatro veces".

Sin embargo la intervención de ese desconocido lo había dejado como inseguro, sin saber qué hacer.

Entonces apareció, dejándose ver, un Gato vestido como Ninja. A pesar de tener la cabeza cubierta, en sus ojos podía verse fácilmente la cólera. Se irguió completamente, con la mirada fija en Kenzaburo; esperaba su ataque.

"¿Eres Hatsumi, o uno de los seis Guerreros que quedan gracias a mí?"

Ante esa provocación, otro Shuriken voló hacia la mano del Kitsune. Ni él ni Bolt vieron cuándo lo había lanzado, y Kenzaburo dejó caer la Katana.

"¡AY! -no pudo evitar gritar. -¡GRRRRRRRRRR! ¡Acabo de hacer el ridículo y me las pagarás!" -Saltó hacia su atacante sólo para sentir cómo se le clavaba el Sai entre el pie y la rodilla, pues el Gato ya no estaba allí.

"¡Hatsumi! ¡Vas a lamentar haberme enfrent…!" -El Kitsune recibió ahora otro Shuriken en su pierna ya lastimada y apenas se dio vuelta, el Gato Ninja estaba justo frente a él, hundiéndole su Sai hasta el fondo, bajo el ojo izquierdo. Kenzaburo se sacudió dos o tres veces por el dolor y cayó de golpe segundos después… Estaba muerto.

El Gato empezó a alejarse pero Bolt lo llamó. -"Espera, no te vayas… ¿Quién eres, Hatsumi o alguno de los Birmanos?"

Pero después de mirar al Perro, de una forma indefinible, el misterioso vencedor se fue sin decir nada.

Nuevamente en el Templo, veinte minutos más tarde…

"Bolty, volviste sano y salvo… ¿Qué pasó al final, en el 'Loto Amarillo' ? Li-Kuei me contó algo terrible, de un Kitsune".

El Perro, que había regresado de allá caminando despacio y muy triste, se arrojó repentinamente entre los brazos de Mittens buscando consuelo.

"Mittens, yo… ¡Ay! ¡No pude hacer nada! ¡Vi a Kenzaburo matando a los Gatos que tanto conocíamos, no fui capaz de evitarlo y casi perdemos a nuestros hijos!"

"No, escúchame, Bolty, yo…"

"¿Para eso estuve aprendiendo Hú-Quan?" ¡Quise destrozar a Kenzaburo y un Gato lo hizo en mi lugar!"

"Bolt, mi cielo… -lo alejó un poco para que la mirara a los ojos. -Debes escucharme: yo estoy segura de que hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo".

"Pero princesita… No sirvió de nada, que yo estuviera allá".

"…Porque no pudiste llegar antes, Bolty. Y si le decían al Gran Dragón lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera él, habría estado a tiempo para evitar todas las muertes. Pero el Kitsune que además estaba a punto de matar a otro de nuestros hijos, murió a manos de ese Gato Ninja".

"Eso sí es cierto, aunque no me consuela del todo, princesita. Y todavía quiero saber quién es, para darle las gracias".

"A mí también, Tigrecito mío. Pero tal vez algún día lo veamos. Por ahora no te reproches nada, Bolty... Shang-Po y otros tres Birmanos fueron al 'Loto Amarillo' para atender a los heridos y acompañar espiritualmente -así lo dijeron- a los que se salvaron del Kitsune pero vieron morir a sus amigos. Pero no sigamos hablando de muertes… Hoy nuestros hijos dormirán en el templo, si quieres ir a verlos…"

"Totalmente de acuerdo, Mitty, vamos donde están ellos".

Y en un lugar donde nadie podía verlo…

"Por supuesto, que deben ir. Por última vez… Gata Ninja".

Casi una hora después, Kenji le daba al Kitsune su nuevo informe.

"La descubrí, Señor Uragano. Ese misterioso Ninja que rescató a Yuan-Li y mató a Kenzaburo, es la esposa de Bolt".

"Vaya, vaya, vaya… Y creíamos que era Hatsumi, o uno de los Siete Guerreros. Ahora ella sola, pudo acabar con Kenzaburo, ¿eh? …Pues bien, le daremos una lección, antes de que se le ocurra también aparecer por aquí. ¡Shimizu, Yoshiro! ¡Tienen una misión! Tú vuelve al Templo, a ver qué hace ahora esa Gata".

"Sí, Señor Uragano". -Se retiró la Rata negra.

Mientras tanto, nuevamente en el Templo "Shé he Lăohú", terminaba una cena donde habían participado los Siete Grandes Guerreros, Li-Kuei, Suh, Bolt, su esposa y los cinco hijos de ellos. Pero era en honor de Mittens, aunque no todos allí pudieran saberlo.

Y en el primer subsuelo, lejos de miradas indiscretas, alguien le decía a Tsé-Kiang por medio de Shang-Po:

"Esa Rata volvió a estar en el Templo, Gran Maestro… La vi cuando salía por la pared oriental".

Este nuevo espía trabajaba para Tsé-Kiang desde que habían descubierto a Kenji. Y en realidad no lo hacía solo… En cuanto Shang-Po le propuso hacer el trabajo, su alma gemela quiso participar igualmente. En pocas palabras, eran Nancy y Rhino.

Después que todos se levantaran, tras la sobremesa Bolt volvió al tema que aún tenía dando vueltas en su mente.

"El Gato Ninja, princesita… No sabes cómo lo atacaba al Kitsune, apareciendo y desapareciendo de golpe todo el tiempo, hasta que le hundió ese arma justo debajo del… Pero me da escalofríos, ahora. Y allá además me hizo sentir miedo, Mitty".

"Olvídalo, Bolty… Estarás mejor si lo haces. Toma, un besito". -Lo besó en los labios y el Perro sonrió, luego de devolvérselo.

"Tienes razón, princesita. Ehmmm… ¿Vamos a dormir ya?"

"Sí, mi guerrero. Pues esta noche los Birmanos nos permiten pasarla en familia".

El ánimo de todos los que estaban en el "Loto Amarillo" seguía muy bajo y gris. Kenzaburo había dejado dieciséis víctimas fatales y treinta y dos heridos graves. Chiang-Mai, por desgracia para Snowy, se encontraba entre los del primer grupo, en tanto que Cheng-Ji estaba en el de los heridos.

"Escriban los nombres de quienes murieron… -pidió Shang-Po. -yo traeré incienso".

Lo quemaron y con los efluvios de ese aroma hicieron una breve oración por cada víctima.

-Continuará…-


	5. La peor amenaza

**jjjeeeppp-2008 - MeerkatsBrother**

**flowrinmioqor **** – Mitty-Bolty2012**

**- MeerkatStar**

**Yubi20wa13kokan **** – Mei1Hou3Dao**

**iwantocrfmyson - 92KoUniTe574**

**Kushi11996655 - 65DrymPetPet19**

**jepmartinez **** - 111065**

**flowrinmioqor **** - Flowr00_07LadyMeerkt**

**jven_965**** – 4sweetqueens**

3ra Semana - 2do día - "El colmillo de la Serpiente" - ( La peor amenaza )

Al día siguiente, Mittens y Bolt tuvieron una hora para desayunar y estar con sus hijos antes de volver a los entrenamientos. Snowy había estado llorando casi toda la noche al oir sobre la muerte de Chiang Mai, pero la Gata permaneció junto a la Perrita hasta que ella se sintió mejor.

"Era un Birmano tan apuesto, mamá… No podía ser malo, realmente…"

"Sin duda, hijita… Pero el responsable de todo ese daño finalmente tuvo lo único que se merecía como castigo".

"¿Y qué haremos ahora…? ¿O dónde viviremos, para que no nos persigan esos Perros, o los Kitsunes?"

"Yo no puedo imaginarlo, hijita. Tal vez únicamente Tsé-Kiang, puede pensar en la mejor solución posible".

"Ojalá tengas razón, mami… Para empezar a vivir tranquilos como cuando atraparon a Kenzaburo".

"Sí, no te preocupes, Snowy. No por nada, Tsé-Kiang está donde está".

"Pues yo diría lo contrario… Gata Ninja fábrica de Perritos". -Dijo alguien, escondido otra vez por órdenes de Uragano. Diez minutos después le contó a su jefe todo lo que había oido.

"Perfecto, Kenji. Parece que ellos van a estar allí, muy bien protegidos… Pero los encontraremos. Trata de ver dónde los llevan y llámame después".

"Entendido, Señor". -Cortó la comunicación el espía.

En el peqeño televisor del comedor, pasaban una noticia acerca de un incendio forestal. Li-Kuei, que todavía estaba allí desayunando, la vio y fue a contarle al Gran Maestro. Los Birmanos del Templo siempre le comunicaban a Tsé-Kiang algo fuera de lo común.

Él estaba con Mei y con Rhino, que nuevamente hablaba de la Rata espía.

"Esta vez, Señor Tsé-Kiang -dijo mientras el otro Birmano traducía-, me parece que estuvo siguiendo a la Gata, que aquí llaman Señorita Mittens. Al salir, sin duda le dio toda la información al Kitsune".

El viejo Birmano pensó unos segundos y…

"Mei, trae a la esposa del Hamster. Antes, dile a Rhino que busque al espía y me diga simplemente su nombre en señal de que lo vio".

El Gato condujo a Nancy ante Tsé-Kiang.

"Mei, dile a la Paloma lo que voy a decirte ahora". -Y le explicó, en Chino, su idea. Después de oir hablar a Mei, Nancy salió para esperar en una rama el momento apropiado.

La Rata se asomó con cuidado por una ventana entreabierta, mirando hacia ambos lados. Ignoró la escultura con forna de Gato que vio en una maceta y empezó a correr. Iba a escapar del Templo por la acostumbrada tronera que usaba para entrar y salir.

Pero de pronto oyó su nombre… Se detuvo un momento para ver quién estaba tras él y ¡BUM! …El Birmano que había sido una estatua lo dejó inconsciente de un golpe.

Entonces llegó el turno de Nancy, quien aleteó desde la rama descendiendo hasta donde yacía Kenji; lo sujetó con sus pies tan fuerte como pudo, volvió a elevarse con cierto esfuerzo unos quince metros y se dirigió al bosque en llamas. Las que tantos malos recuerdos le traían, para dejar caer allí a la Rata espía.

Mittens y Bolt siguieron, según lo planeado, practicando estrategias de combate contra múltiples oponentes; la Gata en el Recinto de la Serpiente y el Perro en el del Tigre Supremo.

Snowy y los otros dos Perritos pasaban casi todo el día en un rincón del comedor; de noche dormían en el tercer subsuelo, cerca de quien incluso en sueños vigilaba sus dominios.

"Pero a pesar de todo debemos ser más precavidos -les recordó Tsé-Kiang a sus Birmanos. -Pues la otra vez lograron entrar".

Poco menos de media hora después, dos Perros llamaron a la puerta del Templo.

"Sí, somos Inus. Pero miren…" -Dijo Shimizu trente a Tsé-Kiang y a Shang-Po dejando ante ellos su única arma -una Katana-, al igual que Yoshiro.

"Entiendo, entonces, que se rindieron -habló el Gran Maestro mientras Shang-Po levantaba las espadas. -¿Es cierto…? ¿Sus nombres?"

"Él es Shimizu y yo soy Yoshiro. Trabajábamos para Kenzaburo, pero ahora el Kitsune está muerto, y…".

"Sí, lo sabemos", -Interrumpió Tsé-Kiang. Llamó a cuatro Birmanos de su Guardia personal y les ordenó que llevaran a los dos Perros al primer subsuelo. Ellos no se opusieron; debidamente encadenados, quedarían por unas horas a merced del Tigre Supremo, hasta que fueran interrogados.

Bolt, por supuesto, también estaba allí, pero los Inus apenas si le prestaron atencion y él no tardó en hacer otro tanto respecto de ellos, concentrado en su entrenamiento.

"¿Quiénes son esos Perros, y qué están haciendo allí?" -Preguntó por su parte Mittens después de sus prácticas, al pasar con Li-Kuei.

"No se preocupe, vinieron esta mañana según informó Tsé-Kiang, presentándole sus armas y dejando que los trajeran aquí encadenados".

"¿Se rindieron…?"

"Nuestro Gran Maestro opina que sí… De todos modos, si no lo hicieron realmente lo harán pronto, tras el interrogatorio que van a tener".

Media hora después, precisamente, llegó Tsé-Kiang con dos de sus Guardias, con los Maestros de Mittens y de Bolt y con Masaaki.

"Bueno, espero que contesten bien a todas mis preguntas. -comenzó el viejo Birmano. -¿Cuántos Perros Ninjas hay ahora en Los Ángeles?"

"Son diez, Gato".

"¿Y su jefe es Uragano?"

"Sí.." -Respondó Yoshiro, cabizbajo.

"Bueno, ¿Cuándo decidió el jefe de ustedes hacer esa matanza en 'El Loto Amarillo'?"

"Fue después de haber sido expulsado de su casa por Uragano".

"¿Y ustedes por qué no lo acompañaron?"

"Ah, es que no sabíamos nada, sobre ese plan…" -Explicó esta vez Shimizu.

"¿Y dónde estaban, ayer a la noche?"

"En el límite del Barrio Chino, donde nos dijo que esperáramos".

"¿Esperar qué cosa?"

"Pues que volviera con nuevas órdenes, después de matar a todos los huéspedes y adueñarse de esa casa".

"Sí, supongo que debí imaginarlo… Y a Kenzaburo no le alcanzarán diez vidas para reparar el daño que causó. Pero como ahora está muerto, les toca a ustedes responder por él, siendo como dicen servidores suyos. ¡Espíritu Viviente Tigre, ven y cumple con tu deber!"

El Tigre Supremo se acercó y dio a cada uno el castigo acostumbrado de los zarpazos imborrables en la cabeza. Luego los Birmanos se retiraron; Li-Kuei y Shu, en busca de sus respectivos estudiantes.

"Procura atacarlos primero, Bolt" -Decía el Gato al Perro blanco, entre otras cosas.

"Intente ser aún más sigilosa, Señorita Mittens… Aunque va muy bien". -Le ordenaba y elogiaba por su parte Li-Kuei a la Gata, un nivel más abajo.

A las 6:00 PM terminó para ambos la lección del día, por lo cual la Gata y el Perro pudieron pasar un rato con los suyos hasta que llevaron a sus cinco hijos al tercer subsuelo donde los protegería el Gran Dragón.

Aún durante la cena, Mittens le decía a su hija casi confidencialmente. -"¿Sabes, Snowy? …Apenas pueda curarse tu corazoncito, de haber perdido tan pronto a Chiang Mai… Bueno, pues aquí en el Templo tal vez encuentres también al Gato de tus sueños. ¿Qué te parece eso?"

"Me encantaría, mamá -respondió la Perrita, abrazándola. -Gracias por el ánimo que me diste".

Poco antes de terminar su plato, Snowy continuó, diciendo. -"No llegamos a enamorarnos como lo hicieron papá y tú, por supuesto… Cómo me sentiría ahora si hubiéramos empezado a estar juntos".

"Eso es cierto, hijita. Pero creo que pronto podrás estar mejor y encontrar al amor de tu vida".

"Ojalá tengas razón, porque… Necesito que alguien quiera compartir conmigo una vida y una familia".

"Ya te llegará, Snowy, ya lo verás tú misma".

Ellas terminaron su cena. "Pequeña Serpiente Hermosa" y "Pequeño Tigre Guerrero" comían de un mismo tazón una buena cantidad de arroz con leche. Todos sus juguetes habían sido traídos del "Loto Amarillo" y ahora estaban repartidos entre las habitaciones que usaban Mittens, Bolt y sus hijos.

El Perro en esos momentos volvió a preguntarle a Gino sobre el estilo de lucha que elegiría.

"Pues, al fin pude decidirme. Quiero ser como los Siete Grandes Guerreros, así que elegí el Long Hua Quan".

"El Combate del Dragón… Me parece bien, hijo. ¿Y cuándo vas a empezar?"

"Mañana mismo, tal vez. Pero me falta saber quién me enseñará ese estilo".

"Bueno, mañana se lo preguntamos a mi Maestro Shu".

Dusky, por su parte, seguía intentando familiarizarse con el nuevo idioma, tal como hacía en el "Loto Amarillo". La Perrita leía un libro junto a dos Birmanos y en voz alta, para memorizar las palabras y sus significados.

No muy lejos del Templo, la familia de Yuan Li -y algunos otros huéspedes que se habían salvado del ataque de Kenzaburo-, salieron del callejón donde estaban desde su huida y empezaron a volver cautelosamente a la Casa de Huéspedes. La Birmana de quien Gino se había enamorado, casi no esperaba otra cosa que poder reunirse con el hijo de Bolt, y preguntaba sobre él a todo el que pudiera saber algo.

A las 8:30 PM, Shu acompañó al tercer subsuelo a los cinco hijos de Mittens y Bolt. Los Birmanos del Templo acostumbraban dormir antes de las 9:00 PM.

El Gran Dragón los dejó entrar, esperó a que se acomodaran en un rincón y fue a recostarse a lo ancho de la entrada.

Cuando Shu salió al patio, tras pasar de nuevo por los tres niveles…

Shimizu dio un salto hacia la izquierda atrayendo la atención del Tigre Supremo, que avanzó rápido hacia él. Yoshiro fue en dirección opuesta a la de Shimizu. El Tigre descargó un golpe descendente con toda la fuerza de su brazo, pero el Inu levantó sus dos manos dejando estirada la cadena que las ataba y el golpe las rompió. Shimizu estaba liberado.

Rugiendo, el Tigre Supremo arremetió contra Yoshiro, pero al ver que el otro Perro corría hacia el acceso al segundo subsuelo tuvo que ir a impedirle el paso.

Yoshiro aprovechó entonces para liberarse a su vez, rompiendo la cadena de un tirón. Enseguida corrió hasta alcanzar a a Shimizu, que ya había llegado al túnel evitando al Tigre.

El Espíritu Viviente lanzó ahora tres rugidos: uno de feroz amenaza, uno de aviso dirigido a los otros dos Espíritus Vivientes y el tercero para llamar a Tsé-Kiang.

Los dos Inus, sabiendo por Uragano lo que les esperaba más abajo, cruzaron a la carrera el segundo subsuelo… No podían perder ni un instante con la Serpiente o el Dragón. Así que al llegar a la guarida de éste último, Yoshiro lo esquivó dando un gran salto aunque el Espíritu del Long Hua Quan logró golpear en el aire a Shimizu.

Pero el otro Inu había llegado adonde estaban Snowy y sus hermanos. Atrapó a Dusky, despertándola de golpe,..

"¡Quieta, gran Lagartija! ¡Y mejor no lances tu fuego, porque esta Perrita morirá conmigo!"

Shimizu se apresuró a apoderarse de "Pequeño Tigre Guerrero".

Snowy lloraba, gritaba y suplicaba por sus dos hermanos. Gino por su parte estaba furioso.

"¡PERROS COBARDES! ¡Miren a quiénes usan para salvarse del Gran Dragón!"

Agarró una piedra y se la lanzó a Shimizu en pleno rostro, con toda la fuerza que le daba su rabia contra ellos.

El Inu dejó caer entonces a "Pequeño Tigre Guerrero", quien corrió hasta quedar detrás de Snowy.

Yoshiro, en cambio, seguía llevándose a Dusky, que ahora lo mordía cuanto podía, tratando de escapar.

"Ya basta, Perra nacida de Gata. ¡No me hagas adelantar la hora de tu muerte!"

"¡Noooooooo! -aullaron Snowy y Gino. -¡Que alguien ayude a nuestra hermanita!"

"¡Trata de huir, Duskyyyyy!" -Le imploró ahora su hermana mayor.

Parecía una pesadilla. Cinco minutos antes dormían todos plácidamente y de pronto un Perro Ninja capturaba a Dusky, llevándosela para matarla en algún momento.

Con la Serpiente y el Tigre, los dos Inus la usaron otra vez como escudo para escapar.

Pero cuando salieron al patio, se encontraron con un Gato vestido de Ninja, bloqueándoles el paso y mirándolos furioso al ver que tenían a Dusky. Sin embargo…

"Ah, ¡Aquí estás! …Pero no debiste molestarte en venir así. Sabemos quién eres. ¡Así que déjanos seguir, si no quieres ver morir a tu hija, entrometida Gata Ninja!"

La Perrita abrió los ojos llena de asombro a pesar de su terror.

"Mamá, ¿Eres tú? …Si lo eres, por favor, acaba con ellos aunque este Perro… Me mate". -Concluyó, lagrimeando.

"¡Si los dejo escapar será mejor que suelten a Dusky!" -Intentó mostrarse fuerte la Gata, viéndose descubierta.

"¿Y dejar lo único que nos serviría para castigar tu atrevimiento? Pues lo siento, no podemos… Tenemos un trabajo que hacer".

Yoshiro empezó a alejarse con la Perrita hacia la pared situada al este; ella gritaba y Shimizu se interponía impidiéndole a Mittens alcanzar al otro Inu.

En ese momento apareció Bolt, saliendo del Templo.

"¿Qué está pasando con Dusky? ¡AH, UN PERRO NINJA! ¡DEJA AHORA MISMO A MI HIJA O TE JURO QUE SUFRIRÁS!" -Gritó mientras corría hacia Yoshiro.

"¡No, quieto, Perro! ¡O la mataré frente a ti y a tu esposa!"

"¡Ella no está, ahora! ¡Y te dije que la soltaras!"

"Vaya, no creí que fueras tan tonto, Bolt… Pero la soltaré; y conste que tú mismo lo pediste".

Con un salto subió al borde de la pared, caminó un trecho por ahí y desde el piso lo vieron subir hasta la terraza del Templo. Shimizu entretanto se dejó atrapar.

Ahora únicamente la Gata -o algún Birmano-, podía ayudar a Dusky.

Mittens, desesperada, comenzó a subir casi por el mismo lugar que el Inu, mientras Bolt intentaba por una pared la "Subida del Tigre".

Yoshiro ahora estaba en un edificio vecino, atravesando una terraza llena de ropa colgada.

"Dusky, haz lo que te parezca, pero sálvate…" -Suplicaba, sin poder verla, su madre. De pronto oyó a su izquierda la voz de la Perrita y fue hacia allí más rápido que nunca.

En lo alto de un edificio de cinco pisos, Yoshiro vio acercarse a Mittens.

"¡Quieta ahí, Gata, o le arranco un brazo!"

"Déjala, te lo pido… Lo que vayas a hacerle, hazlo conmigo, mejor".

"¿Qué…? No, no quiero ensuciarme ni siquiera con tu sangre".

"Suelta a mi hija, Perro. Te lo digo por última vez…"

"Como tú digas, Gata". -Canturreó el Perro Ninja. Se acercó al borde y…

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! ¡NOOOOOOO!" -…El grito doliente de Mittens pudo escucharse a casi trescientos metros.

"Mi Dusky… Noooo… Mi hijita Dusky…" -Permaneció al lado de la Perrita cuando pudo llegar a la vereda, llorando y sin importarle si el Kitsune o los inus se acercaban para quitarle la vida también a ella.

Y así las encontró Bolt más de media hora después.

"Ah, es el Gato Ninja. ¿Qué…? -vio a la Perrita y le tembló la voz. -"No me digas… Que Dusky…"

El supuesto guerrero se arrojó entonces a los brazos del Perro.

"Fallé, Bolty… Tenía que matarlo, y ahora tampoco cumplí el deseo de ella".

"Eras mi esposa… ¡Y nuestra hijita está muerta!" -Bolt estaba entre la sorpresa de saber quién era realmente el misterioso Ninja y la enorme desdicha que crecía en su interior.

"Sí, soy tu Mittens… Pero otro día te lo explicaré todo, Bolty. Ahora sólo te necesito a mi lado mientras estamos aquí, con nuestra pobrecita Dusky".

Él atendió a su ruego y los dos se brindaron durante largo rato el mayor consuelo posible, antes de regresar al Templo llevando el cuerpecito de su hija.

Los primeros que vieron llegar a Mttens y Bolt con Dusky fueron Shu y el Hamster, Rhino**. **Fueron a dar la triste noticia y luego todos trataron de aliviar la tristeza de ellos.

Cuando apareció Shang-Po, seguido de Li-Kuei y Tsé-Kiang…

"Fallé, Maestro. -confesó Mittens volviendo a romper en llanto. -"La experta Ninja en quien tanto usted confiaba, falló en proteger a su propia hija".

El Birmano Jefe del Templo se adelantó, respondiéndole por medio de Li-Kuei: -"No, Señorita Mittens. El único que falló, fui yo… Por haber mandado llevar a los Perros al Recinto del Tigre. Pero puede decirme lo que quiera, pues ya no soy Jefe del Templo, sino que le dejé el puesto a Shang-Po".

"Gran Maestro Tsé-Kiang…." -Dijeron casi al mismo tiempo ella y el Perro.

"Así es, Bolt -empezó a explicar el nuevo Gran Maestro. -Apenas oyó lo ocurrido con Dusky, supo que no merecía seguir donde estaba. Y si no seguía el camino , lo único que podía hacer era renunciar a su cargo",

"Pero Maestro Shang-Po… Dígale a Tsé-Kiang que no debió hacer eso".

"Lo siento, Señorita Mittens, lo mismo que por su hija. Pero ni siquiera lo que diga yo, hará volver a Tsé-Kiang como Jefe del Templo".

"Todo igual que la otra vez… -gruñó Bolt aún entre lágrimas. -Alguien muere a manos de esos malditos, y después alguiien del Templo está obligado a practicar el Seppuku o abandonarnos para siempre".

Mittens se abrazó al cuello del Perro, grueso y fuerte como una pequeña columna, para seguir llorando allí.

"Este… ¿Quieren que llevemos a Dusky al Jardín Secreto?" -Ofreció luego Li-Kuei.

"No, la llevaremos más tarde ella y yo… O con nuestros hijos",

"Será así, entonces. Pero déjenme recomendarles ir a una habitación inmediatamente después de lo que hagan".

"Este día fue muy malo para todos; pueden creerlo, Señorita Mittens y Bolt". -Dijo Shang-Po, antes de dejarlos a solas yéndose con los Maestros de ellos.

"Lo siento, Bolty… No pude hacer nada, por Dusky". -Quiso disculparse ella ahora, con su esposo. Él sólo atinó a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

"Pero nooooo… Princesita, no debes pensar eso. Incluso si lo que dijo Tsé-Kiang no es del todo cierto, no tienes la culpa. Además, y estuve allí igual que tú, y tampoco pude evitar que ese monstruo se la llevara".

"Es que… ¡Sniffff! ¿Cómo podré decirles todo a nuestros hijitos?"

"Deja, yo lo haré cuando volvamos del Jardín Secreto, ¿Te parece bien?"

"Sí… Gracias, Bolty, No tengo fuerzas para eso, ahora".

Fueron hacia allí con Dusky (el Perro ayudó a Mittens a llevarla) y media hora después los dos fueron al tercer subsuelo, aunque Bolt entró primero para hablar con los Perritos. Y hubo muchas más lágrimas, por supuesto, pero todo el dolor tenía que venir y pasar lo más pronto posible, para todos ellos.

Chronicle, Adelaide, SA - **Saturday 12 October 1907**

NATURAL ENEMIES RECONCILED.

A correspondent to 'Country Life in America' for August writes:— 'While our old gray and white Cat was attending to the needs of two Kittens, a young wood Rat was

found in a Squirrel's nest in the woods near our house. We placed the Rat near the Cat but she was in a placid and motherly frame of mind and did not harm it. She sniffed at it enquiringly several times, and once or twice we saw her washing its mat as it it were onc of her Kittens. For a few days the Rat nursed with the Kittens, but soon became too old and preferred his food in other forms. He still remained a friend 0f the family, however. The pictures were obtained with great difficulty, as the Rat was a very lively little fellow and did not wish to pose for his portrait.

. /ndp/del/article/88429697

/newspaper%2010/Little%20Falls%20NY%20Mohawk%20Cou rier/Little%20Falls%20NY%20Mohawk%20Courier%201844 -1847%20Grayscale/Little%20Falls%20NY%20Mohawk%20C ourier%201844-1847%20Grayscale%20-% 

(…)

watch?v=bd-AqR6-CaM


End file.
